


Chante Pour Moi, Aveugle

by Sage_S_Adoren



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blitzwing's holoform self has DID, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cute, Dissociative Identity Disorder, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Holoforms (Transformers), Interspecies Relationship(s), Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 03, Romance, Transformers Spark Bonds, Transformers as Humans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sage_S_Adoren/pseuds/Sage_S_Adoren
Summary: Cecile isn't normal, as far as her fellow humans are concerned. A french singer and violinist who returned from a 3 year tour around the world back to her mother's home city of Detroit. However, she quickly learns that Detroit has changed. And, for the first time ever, she finds a friend. How ironic that the friend just so happens to be a Decepticon named Blitzwing. (Blitzwing/OC)
Relationships: Blitzwing (Transformers)/Original Character(s), Blitzwing/Cecile Rousseau
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. A Guardian Angel Saved Her Life

This is a TFA Fanfic, btw. With some elements from my Shatterpoint AU (where the story continues after the events of TFA season 3 with my OCs) and this story centers around the eventual romantic relationship between Blitzwing and my OC Cecile. However, if there are some things going on outside of the context of the story, chalk it up to it being an after-the-fact thing. And don't question it too much. I have other shit planned for this AU as well.

_MASSIVE CONTENT WARNING FOR ATTEMPTED SUICIDE IN THIS CHAPTER!_

Anyways, without further ado!

* * *

Josephine Cecile Rousseau. That was the name of a young woman from France who moved to America as a child. She loathed her first name - Josephine. However, she loved her middle name, so everyone called her Cecile, which was fitting considering its meaning.

And she had an utter passion for music.

She could remember since day one how much music meant to her. Ever since she was 6 and went to a concert with her oldest brother. Classical music brought her joy and happiness. And this was the start of a young wunderkind. A child protégé of music her mother would have often said.

And yet, now she was in Detroit. The city she grew up in, the city of which her mother was born in.

Detroit? It changed. A _lot_. The arrival of giant robots was something that Cecile had to be told. But her feelings were mixed regarding her return. There was no longer that joy of returning somewhere. Because she truly did not consider Detroit her home. Not anymore. There was too much pain and sadness attached to this city.

She wandered the winter streets, snuggled up in her coat and scarf and hat. Her petite frame and body looked quite small with the large coat, which belonged to her step-brother Julian. She came upon a bridge and as she crossed it, she heard the far depths of the water. Cold, freezing, biting. Quietly and suddenly, she stopped halfway, just to listen.

She shuddered as tears ran down her face that she hadn't even realized from before. Small sobs escaped her lips as the heat from her breath caused condensation. But even with her brother's coat, she still felt cold. It felt like a prison, a shadow that she could never escape from.

She would never escape. She knew this. Not in life anyway. Shaking further, she removed the coat from her person and let it pool around her in a circle. The freezing lake wind hit her immediately and she felt her teeth chatter as she rubbed herself.

She would never escape. There was no where else for to go but down. There was no one else for her in this life. And this life was not one she wanted to continue living.

She climbed the railing.

* * *

A jet zoomed through the sky, slowing down as it descended and carefully. It lowered down closer and closer to the ground until it meters away. Before it transformed into a metal giant. The giant was colored in beige and purple, with a strong build, wings and two shoulder canons, it looked masculine. This robot's name was Blitzwing and he was looking for something. Carefully, the Decepticon hid behind the cover of the trees.

"Hm, where could this Shatterpoint gem be?" He asked himself calmly, a cool blue face with a red monocle looking passive. His accent was German and strangely it seemed to fit the otherworldly being.

He received no answer but one from another, as his face swapped to that of a red angry one with a vizor hiding his optics. This voice was thicker accented and deeper. "We better find it before those accursed Autobots!"

A third face, like a black and red jack o' lantern swapped around next. "Wherever it is, let's do something fun! Maybe crush some buildings!" He laughed maniacally before the face swapped back to the icy cold one.

"Well, we must be discreet. We don't know what awaits us if we cause trouble. Megatron wants the gem and no one to notice us." He said calmly. The insanity of the other two rarely fazed him.

"Let's look around! I wanna have fuuun!" The random one said.

"No time for such foolishness!" The hothead said. "We need to hurry and find the gem before the Autobots find us!"

It swapped back to the calm one and he began to look around. It was the dead of night, cold and wet since it was snowing but this didn't bother the towering metal giant. There was no one out in the park Blitzwing was hiding in. He weighed his options and decided to conduct a simple yet careful investigation.

As he searched around, he found himself completely and utterly alone. No one to disturb him, to cause him problems or vice versa. This soothed the giant as he enjoyed having some peace away from his fellow Decepticons. Blitzwing sighed as he continued to look around, eventually finding the end of the park.

Until he came upon a bridge and saw the strangest sight. A human, young and a femme, looking into the waters below. He almost left her be until he noticed she was shaking and sobbing. To his surprise, he saw her remove her coat. This was strange since he knew that humans needed heat during freezing temperatures. She started to climb the railing, standing on top it and looked like she was going to jump.

Blitzwing was even more confused. Why would this petite human do something like this? The waters would be absolutely freezing and the current did not look merciful. She did not look strong either, so the chances of her swimming to safety was unlikely.

"Going for a swim, I see!" Random suddenly exclaimed, but he knew she would not hear him.

"It is rather odd." Icy commented in response.

"Agh, who cares!? It's just some weird human!" Hothead yelled. But their attention returned to the girl, who wasn't even looking down, just gazing ahead. They noticed the look in her eyes - utter disparity and hopelessness. She had given up, completely. On what, they weren't entirely certain of.

"She might be troubled..." Icy mused.

"Crazy like us?" Random joked. Icy rolled his eyes.

"No, not like us..." Icy thought aloud. "It seems more like-"

The usually calm alter's optics widened. Blitzwing couldn't tell anyone why he decided to do what he did, especially with a human, but he didn't even hesitate, diving straight into action just as the girl jumped.

* * *

Before Cecile could go far, someone grabbed her hand, keeping her from falling!

"I've got you!" A voice said, a german accent laced into it and was quite masculine though. Cecile gasped as she looked up and even though she saw nothing, it was instinctive due to listening for the voice. Then, to her complete surprise, the person began lifting her up and away from the dangling height and back onto the bridge.

When he lifted her safely back, she sat down, trying to regain her bearings. She was shaking in fear, quivering and she could hear the man next to her shift slightly as if he was sitting down next to her. "Mon Dieu… mon dieu…." She whispered to herself.

She felt the man sit down next to her. "Um… hello..?" The man said, sounding quite unsure of himself or even what to say. Cecile forced herself to calm down as she turned her head in his direction.

"Y-Yes sir..?" She whispered, stuttering.

* * *

Biltzwing did not know how to treat this odd yet pitiful human girl. She was fragile and crying in the snow and frankly, he was lost on what to do. The most sensible thing would be to comfort her, but how to comfort a human girl, especially one who had just tried to take her own life? Blitzwing didn't need to think long as the girl wrapped her arms around his holoform in an embrace.

"Thank you, sir…" She said softly. Blitzwing noticed that she looked off into space, not knowing where to look. Blitzwing cringed slightly at her touch, not liking how close this human was to him.

"I, um… you're welcome..?" He still sounded unsure but as she hugged him, Blitzwing found that he felt compelled to return the hug, perhaps due to pity and not wanting to give the girl more reason to hurt herself. And so he did. He looked down at the short girl and he found himself frowning slightly in concern. And at that moment, it didn't bother him that she was a human, he just wanted to make sure she was okay.

"Are you all right?" He asked. She exhaled heavily before pulling away from him, as if remembering something important and yet her gaze never truly found his, instead she looked to be staring off into space.

"I… I was fine… I um, I am better now… I... I better go." She said, starting to get up. Blitzwing followed her and stood up as well, his holoform blocking her way, causing her to bump into him (to his complete surprise).

"Allow me to take you back, miss…?" He offered, having no idea where this kindness towards a human was coming from. Perhaps it was, because despite her humanity, he… _understood_ her attempted suicide.

"Cecile Rousseau. But just Cecile will suffice." She acted completely normal, as if nothing had happened. Blitzwing was startled by her bluntness in tone. But her follow up was warm and kind. "I would… appreciate that, Mister..?"

"Oh, well, Miss Cecile, my name is..." He hesitated, not sure what to say. But then he remembered that humans went by two names that weren't like Cybertronian names. He tried to think of a name on the spot and immediately saw the white snow and remembered a name he had heard before. So he smoothly finished. "Lucius White."

"Ah, I see…" Cecile replied, apparently not taking notice of the hesitation.

Blitzwing nodded. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Cecile." He then stood to her side and kept himself at least a foot away. "Where to?"

"The Detroit Opera House, Lucius." She replied. "If you know where that is of course." She added politely. Blitzwing smiled slightly as he used his positioning system to track it down using the Internet and nodded.

"Of course." The two began to walk. There was not much said but then again, nothing needed to be said. Yet Blitzwing couldn't help but continue to acknowledge the fact that she was clearly in need of some help. But, he convinced himself it was none of his business and also, why should he care? She was just a human, after all...

* * *

As the two arrived at the Opera House, Blitzwing was in awe at the building. Despite the technological marvel of the city itself, the Opera house kept its traditional elements loyally. The front screamed baroque architecture and the statues, columns and walls were finely decorated. Blitzwing had never truly taken the time to admire such buildings before because of his great size. But being at a human's height, it made him have a better understanding of its beauty.

"Cecile!" A voice cried out as a man, handsome and tall, came running up to the short girl. He put his hands on her shoulders, getting a good look at her. She was frozen in surprise but also seemed quite happy to see him as well. When he pulled away, he looked her dead in the eyes.

"We were worried about you! Where were you? The opera starts in 30 minutes!" He yelled. Cecile shook her head slightly and then the man turned to Blitzwing but then looked back at Cecile, ignoring him for now.

"I… went for a walk. And I met Lucius here!" She said, taking Blitzwing by the arm gently yet fondly. The man looked puzzled but then shook his head.

"I apologize, sir, if my sister gave you any trouble." He said to Blitzwing, his voice stern and slightly unfriendly.

Blitzwing looked surprised but shook his head, regaining his bearing. "Of course not, sir. She was no trouble at all." Blitzwing did not understand why she refused to elaborate on her attempted suicide when she clearly needed help. But decided not to disclose said information if she did not want to.

"In fact, Julian, how about we invite Lucius inside! My treat to him!" She said eagerly. Blitzwing also noticed that she seemed more… relaxed, happy and giddy even, than before. This puzzled Blitzwing further. But the closer he examined her, the more the cracks were noticeable. She was faking it. It was a façade for her brother's sake.

"Cecile, you just met this man. And besides, why would he have an interest in an opera? Did you ask him?" Julian asked with some… meanness to his voice. Cecile looked slightly ashamed.

"I… I would like to thank him for bringing me here. I got lost." She said softly. Julian rolled his eyes as a slight smile crossed his face.

"Well, you should have asked him regardless." He said with a tone of jesting but… the underlying rudeness was subtle. Both the Decepticon and Human woman picked up on it. Blitzwing didn't have time to think properly on it as he remembered he had to search for the Shatter gem.

"Actually, as much as it is a wonderful offer, miss Cecile, but I must decline. I have matters to attend to and I must, well, attend to them." He said coolly yet with some regret. He did not know why but, something told him that he should stay and continue spending time with her.

"Well then, thank you, mister Lucius for your assistance but you best be on your way and us on our own." Julian said coolly yet Blitzwing sensed some level of hostility. He began to severely dislike this man. As he was walking away though, eager to get away from the foul human, he overheard the brother speaking. "...You will be singing tonight and we can't afford anymore setbacks."

Wait.

She _sang_?

Blitzwing turned to look at the now visibly disappointed looking Cecile and felt… something akin to irritation within himself. He found that seeing this strange girl in distress made him concerned for her. And it pissed him off to no end. Why care for a human woman!? She was just a pest! Had they met under any other circumstance, he would have crushed her beneath his heel!

But... as his gaze fell onto the poor girl, he paused, retracting those last few thoughts. Would he truly though? None of them would have wanted to or taken any enjoyment in crushing her if they had met under different circumstances. And the feeling was akin to disgust in themselves as they thought of it now.

Besides, he was far too curious now. She sang? He wondered how well and how talented she was. Icy knew she had to be better than Random, everyone was better than Random. Hothead wanted to completely disregard her and move on but Random kept them there.

What was the point in hurting her - someone who was so emotionally unhappy - by leaving right after she invited them inside? She did not have to do that, but she did. And as they all looked at her eyes, they saw just how pale red they were - like a Decepticon's eyes but tamer. Though she lacked all the qualities that would make a good Decepticon, Blitzwing found himself enchanted by them.

There was so much pain that screamed out to him and the dread crept up his body as he realized that he did not even want to think about what she would do to herself if he denied her. She was someone in utter pain and the least Blitzwing could do was give her something to be happy about.

But deep within the recesses of their mind, Blitzwing understood her. Though none of them would ever admit that.

"...I think my duties can wait."

The way Cecile smiled at him made Blitzwing forget all of his obligations to Megatron and the Decepticons. There was something about the way she smiled so joyously that made him feel... warm. And relieved. Curiosity and intrigue was found in all three of the alters as they followed the siblings inside.

* * *

He was not disappointed.

The production was called "The Magic Flute" and Cecile had the role of a character named Pamina. However, since the opera was in a language called 'German', Blitzwing used his internal processor to instantly learn it from the Internet, an experience which made the opera much more easier to listen and enjoy considering he needn't look up at the translations. Blitzwing had been sitting with Julian in a private booth above the entire opera. And… eventually, Cecile appeared.

But it wasn't _his_ Cecile. At least, she looked different, much different. She retained the same appearance but instead of her gaunt and pale skin, she had peach skin with a healthy redness to her cheeks and long brown elegant hair and her eyes were a brilliant shade of light blue. She looked exactly like Cecile but… she just wasn't Cecile.

But, despite this dissonance, Blitzwing found that she had a beautiful voice. The way she sang, it was enchanting, elegant and beautiful. She stole the show whenever she appeared. And everyone knew it. The audience was in complete silence at her voice, never once uttering a sound, which Blitzwing did his best to follow along with. He found himself entranced by her singing.

As the opera finished, Blitzwing overheard the buzzing of intrigued voices talking about the opera, but especially about Cecile, the girl who played Pamina. While Blitzwing didn't share many's sentiments about liking the opera, he did have to admit that he was practically in love with her singing.

When the singers finished bowing and the clapping ceased, Julian turned to Blitzwing with a slightly annoyed look. "Well, you're free to go, sir." He said politely yet dismissively. Blitzwing suddenly felt a burst of dislike towards this man, but calmed himself knowing that he could easily track down this man and squish him between his digits… Though perhaps Cecile wouldn't appreciate that. And he had a cover not to blow.

Speaking of covers…

"Of course." Icy said softly yet politely, refusing to let Hothead and Random embarrass him in front of this human. "I will be off." He said as he put his hands behind his back and walked out of the booth, remembering the way they came in and proceeding to leave the opera house. However, when he found himself completely alone, he vanished into thin air.

Blitzwing came back to his original body as he groaned slightly, disliking the strain the holoform had on his energy. However, he did still have a job to do, which he knew he had to carry out. So, he quickly transformed into his jet form and took off, high into the sky. Though on his search, he passed the Opera house and used his enhanced sensors to see Cecile outside the Opera house with Julian, entering a limo. But she looked disappointed and saddened.

"Aww! She looks sad!" Random whined, sounding genuinely upset. "I think we made her sad by leaving early! We should see where she's going to cheer her up! I think she liked me!"

"I am aware. But we have a mission. We mustn't be distracted by some strange femme. And besides," Icy paused slightly, sure of his following words. "I doubt she liked us. We saved her and that's that."

"But, I haven't said hello! You got a chance to meet her, why can't I?" Random further complained.

"You imbeciles! I don't care about some femme! Let's just-" Hothead's voice came through and he transformed into his tank mode. "-SLAG!" He cursed and just as they were about to crash, Icy resumed control and transformed back into a jet.

"Please avoid that! We mustn't blow our cover!" Icy chided. As Random went to speak, Icy cut him off with a final tone. "Also, we are not following her."

But, Random was never one to listen to conventional reason. And suddenly, the jet turned around and proceeded to follow the car that Cecile went into. "What are you doing?" Icy demanded. Random immediately resumed control.

"I'm going to follow her, duh!" The crazed Decepticon said. Icy internally cursed Random's existence but found that he could not resume control. He knew that Random wouldn't let him take control until Random's curiosity had been satisfied. And the damn lunatic had quite the curiosity. Hothead wanted to speak but Random's influence was too great at the moment.

The Decepticon and the car flew/drove for about 40 minutes, escaping the busy Detroit downtown to enter into the outskirts of the city itself. Eventually coming to the area where Cecile lived, which was a rather rich neighborhood with mansions separated a couple of miles apart at times. Whoever lived here had serious money, land and power. The Rousseaus lived in one of the last mansions of the road, which was a very large and elegant mansion, built with grey bricks and a lovely blue roof with many, many wide and large windows. There was a huge pool in the backyard and beyond that, was a flower garden and maze.

In short, they were stupid rich.

Blitzwing watched as Cecile and Julian pulled up to the mansion by driving down a long and seemingly endless driveway before reaching the main doors. They left the car and the driver pulled out and drove away, presumably to retire for the night. The two were then greeted by a maid and then walked inside the mansion.

Blitzwing hid in the forested land nearby and scanned the area in case of any intruders. Besides some random animals, nothing. Carefully, he pinpointed the location he wanted his holoform to appear at and waited a couple of seconds before his body went into stasis mode. And at the entrance to the home, his holoform appeared. He looked around and grinned widely.

"So big! Especially from here!" Random cackled before calming down and proceeding to walk up to the door to knock. Just as he was about to put his fist to the door, it opened, revealing the same maid as before. She looked incredibly suspicious of Blitzwing's appearance there.

"Who are you?" The woman asked calmly but you could tell that there was an underlying threatening tone to her voice. "And how did you get onto this property?!"

Random had to pause for a moment since he wasn't quite sure what to call himself or how to explain himself to her. So he settled for just awkward silence. "Lucia? Is someone there?" Cecile's voice suddenly cut in.

The maid, or Lucia, turned to look at the girl and Blitzwing's gaze followed hers. It was indeed Cecile, but without her overcoat and instead was now in a plain, white dress. "Who is it?" She asked again, softly yet politely.

Random grinned widely. "Cecile! It's me!" He exclaimed. Cecile's expression turned confused as she slowly approached them.

"I don't recognize your voice, sir." She said apologetically. And Icy wanted to smack Random so hard for exposing them. But Icy knew what he had to do. And suddenly, to the complete surprise of the maid, Blitzwing slid his hand over his face and then over his hair, adjusted it from messy to slicked back and smooth. The monocle appeared automatically.

"But I'm sure you'll recognize mine, miss Cecile." Icy's voice surprised the girl before she smiled happily and approached him, staring at his chest, which confused Blitzwing.

"Yes. I do! Hello, Lucius!" She greeted happily. And her sad appearance from before shifted into her practically glowing with joy at seeing him.

"M-Miss Cecile, y-you know this man?" Lucia still sounded incredibly gobsmacked at what she just witnessed. Cecile smiled and nodded.

"Yes, of course! I met him on a walk today! He was very kind to me and helped me find my way back to the opera because I got lost!" She explained, as if it had all been just a big adventure.

"You got lost?!" Lucia demanded, sounding furious yet worried sick. "Cecile, getting lost is dangerous! You could have been kidnapped or worse!"

"I know." The girl's voice suddenly stopped the maid and it sounded softer yet sadder. Then she smiled again and turned towards her companion. "Lucius, would you and your friend like to come in? I could prepare some tea for you and we could talk?"

Icy sighed internally, he would have some explaining to do. Of course he wouldn't tell her about him being a Decepticon. He would find an excuse for why he changed appearance slightly and his voice as well. Outside, he smiled at her and nodded.

"Of course, miss Cecile. But tea won't be necessary, I find that I am not quite thirsty." He said softly. Lucia looked very suspicious.

"Mistress Cecile, do you believe it is wise to invite a man you just met into your mother's home?" Lucia asked sternly yet calmly. Cecile looked a bit insulted.

"Lucia, I am sure of it. I trust Lucius with my life." She said finally before taking Lucius by the arm and leading him away from the entrance. Leaving Lucia to stand there, contemplating on what to do.

Blitzwing found her declaration of trusting her life to him a huge one. His wide eyed stare at her didn't seem to bother her as she had let go of him earlier to let him walk on his own. Why would she say such a thing? And, oh, the irony in that statement as well. She had no idea just who she was putting her undoubting trust in so easily. Besides, how had he even gotten this far? Why was he even still here? This day was so crazy, even for him. On the topic of craziness, how was he going to explain to her just how he had switched alters? He did recall hearing about a mental illness called Other Specified Dissociative Disorder, which did seem to fit his description pretty well.

"Lucius, you and your friend can sit if you want." She suggested politely as she smiled and sat down on the couch. Blitzwing had been too busy absorbed in his thoughts to pay attention to the girl before him. He looked around briefly to find that he was in some sort of living room, as the humans called it. It was spacious and huge with long and comfortable looking couches and a huge TV on the wall. There were many decorations from all over the world and photos framed on the walls. He looked closely at one of them to see that it was a family photo, but didn't see who was in it.

His attention finally turned to the girl and he found himself studying her as he sat down on the couch besides her. She was petite and very thin with unnaturally pale white skin, especially for a human her age. She had long, flowy and straight white hair that had some grey streaks in it. Her face was delicate and slightly gaunt, looking a bit tired and empty. But her eyes caught his attention the most. They were those strangely beautiful red color and were large and round, giving her a naturally kind look.

She was very different from her fellow humans, but… in a good way. She was different - like them.

"So, why hasn't your companion sat down?" She asked politely. "He is very quiet and I am starting to think he doesn't really want to speak to me." She said honestly yet a tad sadly.

Blitzwing sighed slightly as he went to explain himself. But then it hit him. A companion? But he was the only one who walked in. Unless she was talking about Random but he was a part of their shared body. Why would she assume otherwise when she must have seen switch?

"Miss Cecile, you're mistaken. I have not brought a companion with me tonight." Icy explained.

"But, who was that voice then?" She asked, confused, visibly so even.

"Well, the condition is called Other Specified Dissociative Disorder. I have, as you would call, multiple personalities or alters. Three to be exact. That voice you heard was one of them." He explained calmly, hoping that she would buy it.

She tilted her head curiously before smiling slightly. "Oh, I see! Do your other alters have names too?" She asked kindly.

And then Random reappeared, his hair was wild and messy. "Oh yes! My name is Ra- Rain!" He stuttered, remembering to come up with a human name. Icy mentally facepalmed and Hothead wanted to strangle Random.

"Raine?" Cecile asked, testing the name on her tongue.

Random nodded. "Yes! Raine! My name is Raine! And you are Cecile! I am so glad to finally meet you! It hasn't been fair since Lucius has been hogging up his time with you!" Random stated, whining just a bit. Cecile looked surprised before she giggled slightly, amused at his antics, which surprised and delighted the insane alter.

"It isn't a problem, Raine, I can spend time with you too." She reassured happily. Random lit up like a Christmas tree and grinned joyfully.

"YAY!" He cheered. She smiled sweetly at him.

"Ugh, we haven't got time to waste here!" And then, Hothead appeared for the first time in a while, his holoform's face remained the same but his hair was neater yet spikey with a slightly red complexion due to his anger. He had a pair of sunglasses in the shape of his visor and it concealed his eyes. "We must leave if we want to find the Shatterpoint gem!"

Cecile looked very surprised and disappointed to see the angry personality appear suddenly and to suggest that the strange trio leave. But, if they had to leave, she could not stop them. "If you'd like to leave, that is fine." She said kindly. "But, can I know _your_ name?"

Hothead was briefly stumped but then shook his head before glaring at her. "None of your business, woman!" He exclaimed and then suddenly Icy resumed control.

"His name is Heinrich. And I apologize for his manners, miss Cecile!" Icy said, trying to save face.

Cecile's concerned yet confused expression turned sweet. "It isn't a problem, I forgive him." She said gently and warmly. Her voice gave Blitzwing slight shivers. And he was left to again wonder what was the matter with her being so kind and accepting of him? Lucia, the maid from earlier, was correct - they had just met.

"Will you be back?" She asked desperately, suddenly taking his hand and holding it tightly. She stared at him but not into his eyes with sadness and hope.

Blitzwing had no idea what to tell her. She had caught his curiosity and his interest for the time being and he wished to be around her. But if Megatron found out? His leader would have his head if he was caught fraternizing with a human. For some unknown reason, Megatron had always hated Organics and Blitzwing doubted Cecile would be an exception. Though to the trio, she _was_ an exception.

But the more he thought about it, the more he wanted to return to her. He rather liked interacting with her through this form he used and found himself intrigued by so many human aspects of their lives. He genuinely enjoyed her company and didn't want to see her hurt. The trio felt a desire to protect this young femme regardless of her species. She was kind, gentle, soft, and even though she was probably very depressed, she still kept her head up. Blitzwing wanted to know why. And besides, Megatron didn't have to know anything about his little escapades. Whatever Blitzwing did with Cecile, so long as it didn't get in the way of the Decepticon cause, it wouldn't be a big deal to Megatron. Why would Megatron bother with it in the first place? At least, he hoped so.

As she held his hand, Blitzwing felt a sense of ironic amusement pass through him. If only she knew who he was. As far as she was concerned, he was just a normal human with a mental illness. And he could keep it that way.

"Yes." Blitzwing's hand gripped hers gently, as if to not crush hers. "I will come see you again, miss Cecile."

"Cecile. Just Cecile. 'Miss' is too formal for me." She smiled sweetly at him. And once more that warmth flooded him as Blitzwing's spark beat faster a bit. "Do you three have a shared name? Like, one you chose?"

"You can call us Blitzwing!" Random stated aloud. Icy and Hothead went into a panic internally. Had Random just told her his _actual_ name?! Hothead cursed Random for his stupidity and Icy was trying to think of some kind of lie. But Cecile's giggling threw him off.

"Blitzwing? That's a rather handsome name. I can see why you would pick it." She said. Blitzwing sighed internally of pure relief. He was so glad she hadn't known the Decepticons' names. He would have to be more careful to not reveal anything else to her.

Random then appeared. "Why thank you, Cecile! Your name is very pretty too! Just like you-" Random was cut off by Hothead.

"WE HAVE TO GO!" And then suddenly, he left the room, leaving Cecile behind.

* * *

Lucia had been walking by the hall when their strange guest raced passed her and disappeared down the hall. Literally. Her eyes widened at the sight and took a deep breath, trying to reassure herself that she wasn't crazy. Regardless, she decided to ignore that and check on Cecile.

She walked in on the girl looking outright blissful, her legs dangling over the couch as she was blushing up a storm. "Cecile? Are you all right?" She asked, concerned yet surprised. The insurmountable level of joy radiating from the blind girl was something to be desired. The girl turned to the elder woman.

"I'm so happy." She said confidently as she smiled.

And suddenly, Lucia could not bring herself to distrust or hate the strange man who Cecile had invited so flagrantly in. It was clear that the man brought her joy in some form. In fact, she hadn't seen Cecile this happy in so, so long. So, who was she to put a damper on her mood? Smiling kindly, Lucia nodded.

"If you're happy, Cecile, then I am happy." She reassured.


	2. The Princess's Pink Tower

Blitzwing had full intention of keeping his word to her. Albeit he had to do some more research on her family and her career. And a bit more on human customs and his 'mental illness'. This was going to be interesting. Very interesting. After further searching, he concluded that he couldn't find the Shatter gem and retreated to the base via flying back to the Nemesis.

On there, he encountered Shockwave waiting for him by the landing dock. The one eyed con had always unnerved him. He found the con's presence rather eerie and his stare was honestly kind of scary. But Blitzwing would never admit that. The triple changer landed and transformed back into his robot mode.

"Good evening, Blitzwing. Have you found anything?" The scientist asked. Blitzwing shook his head, knowing that Shockwave wouldn't really inquire much beyond that.

"No, I haven't. But I believe I was close." He answered fully.

Shockwave regarded him carefully and tensely. Icy raised his brow in a rather unsuspicious manner, thanking Primus that he could live up to his name of a Decepticon. Shockwave paused before stepping aside. "I shall report this to Lord Megatron. You've found nothing in the past 8 orbital cycles. Expect nothing but disappointment, Blitzwing."

Blitzwing exhaled heavily before walking off, not caring honestly. He had a better thing to occupy his time besides pointlessly searching for Shatter gems. He walked to his stasis chambers and entered, needing to get some rest due to using too much of his energy for the holoform. Especially when she grabbed him, where he had to densify himself, which was so difficult. But it was manageable.

He laid back on his bed and stared up at the ceiling, as his thoughts roamed to that human girl. That peculiar yet interesting human girl… "How curious…" He muttered.

"Ooh! Are we going to go see her tomorrow?" Random begged, hoping that he will have time to go see his special human.

Icy relented and nodded. "Yes, we will go see her." Random cheered happily. Hothead then appeared, frustrated at his alters.

"We are going to be in so much trouble if Megatron finds out! And besides, what do we need this puny human for? Entertainment?!" Hothead ranted. Random tsked.

"Never fear! Megatron won't find out and! No! She isn't just for entertainment! I like her! She is cute and has a beautiful singing voice!" Random raved. "However, I feel bad that she didn't recognize me! She didn't see my handsome face!" He whined sadly, sounding genuinely upset.

"That's it!" Icy suddenly appeared, an eureka moment. "I figured it out!"

"Figured what out?" Hothead demanded, confused and needing answers.

"She is blind! It is obvious in hindsight. She couldn't recognize us, and even so, she never makes direct eye contact." Icy deducted. Random pouted.

"Aww, that means she can't see me!" He sighed sadly yet dramatically. "Oh well…"

"Regardless, we did say we will go see her, perhaps sometime tomorrow?" Icy remarked with an air of finality to his tone. The others could only either cheer in elation or grumble in slight disagreement.

* * *

The following day, Cecile awoke to a cold, snowy day. And the memories of last night overcame her. Overjoyed, she happily awoke to the sweet smell of lavender. She got up and removed her nightgown before wrapping a bathrobe around her nude body. She entered the bathroom, where a robot servant, who she lovingly dubbed Silky, was waiting patiently though she could not see it. She smiled at where she could sense him before removing her robe and stepping into the large bathtub filled with lavender scented bubbles and soaps. The robot stayed behind, waiting for any command she may have.

Cecile remembered when she first got Silky. He was a present given to her by Lucia for Cecile's 7th birthday. And, it was after she nearly drowned in the bathtub. Ever since then, she's had a sort of fear of drowning. She honestly wished sometimes that Lucia had not been there to check on her that day in the bathroom. That Lucia hadn't walked passed the bathroom to just randomly check on her ward. But Cecile chased such morbid thoughts away, for she now had a friend.

It was that thought that made her feel giddy with excitement. She giggled as she spasmed slightly, splashing out water accidentally. She laughed as she could hear Silky move to clean it. "Sorry, Silky. I'm just happy right now." She remarked.

"Apology accepted, mistress Cecile." Silky's robotic voice called out. Cecile smiled softly as she stared off into space, listening for all the sounds, inhaling the scents. This was why she loved baths, she could smell and feel everything. The smooth yet slippery soaps on her body, the caress of the water-bursters occasionally, the gentle music she had playing in the background.

Cecile regarded the robot curiously but then sighed, sinking back into her tub and submerging her neck in fully but leaving out her face and hair. She wished that the only company she had at home wasn't just robots and her servants. And especially her brother. She found herself wishing Lucius, Raine and Heinrich were here. They were great company and perhaps they could even ask about her feelings.

Was this what it was like? Having friends? Speaking to people who weren't her family? It was so mysterious yet wonderful and he genuinely seemed to care! After all, why would he save her if he didn't? She wasn't lying when she remarked about how she trusted him with her life after all, considering he literally had her on the brink of death when they first met.

Her chipper attitude made everyone in the house feel uncomfortable however. As she skipped through the halls, fully dressed and ready for breakfast with Silky close by, she thought to herself what she would be eating. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she hadn't heard someone walk down the hall. And indignantly, she bumped into them.

"Cecile!" The strict voice of Julian was what she heard, to her disappointment. "I would appreciate if you didn't meander through the halls like a child." He scolded. Cecile lowered her head in shame and nodded once.

"Sorry, sir..." She muttered softly. "I will try to be better."

"Good." He said finally before turning and walking. "Walk with me. And dismiss your… companion." He seethed slightly. Cecile murmured to Silky softly to leave and the robot did. Then she followed her older brother.

She waited for him to speak. She knew anything she said wasn't good. Julian only liked to speak first and she learned that very early in life. He wasn't a fan of idle chit-chat, especially with her. And she knew that. He was far more interested in her progress as a musician, so she waited for him to ask about that.

"Cecile." He caught her attention immediately.

" _Yes, sir?_ " She replied softly, in French.

" _What has you in such good moods today?_ " She was surprised at the question since he rarely inquired about her feelings. She was quiet for too long though as he asked the question again, this time with more force.

This time she answered. " _Oh, um, I've been thinking about my next piece. I think I have a good idea._ " She hoped that answer would satisfy him, it was all he cared for after all.

He was quiet for a moment before she could sense the slight shift of a nod. "Good." He answered in English. The rest of the walk was quiet.

They reached the dining table and Julian took his seat at the main chair. Cecile could hear the slight chatter between Julian and his wife - Alice, an Englishwoman who Cecile didn't wish to think bad of but she very clearly just married Julian to increase her own wealth. Cecile took her seat quickly and waited for Julian to give the ready.

There was silence before Julian spoke up. "Let's eat." And then he and Alice dug in. Cecile simply, quietly and slowly took her food, happily humming softly. She ate the slowest and was still eating when Julian and Alice finished and left with the cursed wife giving a rude remark to her. Cecile rolled her eyes, knowing that their cruelty wouldn't affect her now. She had a friend now. And nothing would keep her down. Especially with Blitzwing in her life.

She began to wonder just when he would show up. Perhaps sometime soon, at least she hoped… She briefly wondered if she could use the mobile phone that was given to her. It was completely foreign to her but she knew that with Silky's and Lucia's help, she could figure it out… maybe acquire Blitzwing's phone number in the process. Then they could schedule meetings!

Cecile grinned as she finished her meal and got up, running off to go find Lucia, and to ask for help with the mobile phone.

* * *

Blitzwing stood in the forest, calmly and excited and unsure all at the same time. He had been at the base all day long, awaiting orders from Megatron but his thoughts were plagued by the strange human girl named Cecile.

_Cecile_ …

That was a name he had never heard of, not that he looked into human names from the get go. He conducted some research earlier and found that the name Cecile meant 'blind' and it was French in origins. It was a very pretty name definitely although unfortunate. Further research revealed a bit about her family - they were an incredibly rich family who had a lot of money thanks to a lot of industry and businesses that they invested in. Their name was a company's name that was still growing. It was founded by Cecile's very own grandmother and co-ran by Cecile's mother. But in the present day, it was ran by Cecile's brothers.

He looked further into more human related things, especially about her blindness and things that he might be good to know. He looked into music and many things in relation to it as well. He thought about her singing and thought back about the 'prettier' version of her back at the opera. He thought about the way she conducted herself and the way she looked. She wasn't Cecile. He just knew it. That girl was not his Cecile.

Perhaps he'd ask about her?

He vented before entering into his stasis and activating the holoform. The holoform appeared near the front door, the same place where he appeared last night. He paused for a moment, wondering briefly if Cecile would even be home. He then figured that if she wasn't, he could always leave her a message through Lucia. And then he knocked.

The door opened shortly and it wasn't Lucia, rather it was the same insufferable man from the previous night, Cecile's brother, Julian. He gave Blitzwing a rather confused yet irritated look. "Good evening, sir. What are you doing here?" The man asked with hostility.

It took everything in Blitzwing not to clobber the man in front of him. "I'm here to see Cecile. Is she home? She should be expecting me."

"How did you get pass the guards?" Julian asked suspiciously. It took everything to hold back Hothead.

"I simply walked passed." Icy answered sharply as he narrowed his eyes slightly. "Now, please, Cecile is waiting."

"Cecile has no friends, sir. You are trespassing." Julian scoffed. It was right as Hothead was about to appear that Lucia suddenly pushed Julian slightly to the side to see who it was. She blinked for a moment before smirking slightly.

"Julian, I know this man, his name is Lucius. And yes, he is Cecile's friend." She clarified, hiding the triumphant expression. Julian looked a bit disappointed and confused but then sighed.

"I know who this man is. He brought Cecile to the Opera house last night, Lucia." Julian said, his voice seething just beneath the tongue.

"Well, let him in. Cecile knows him and that's that. Let her have this." Lucia said, her voice cold as the snow and her gaze was unfriendly towards Julian. The man glared down at Lucia before he stepped aside and allowed Blitzwing to enter. Icy tried hard not to smirk victoriously lest the master of this house decide that Blitzwing wasn't welcomed. Lucia quickly lead him away from Julian, who watched him like a hawk. The two disappeared from his sight.

Blitzwing was in slight awe at the home in which his human companion lived. It was finely decorated, again with so many trinkets and treasures from all over the world. The hallway they walked down was long and elegant. Eventually, they came to a long and wide staircase. His optics wandered around the place intrigued. They walked up it to the second floor, where the bedrooms were concealed.

The two walked the furthest down to the last door and as they approached it, they could hear a faint yet beautiful singing voice, sounding sorrowful and bitter. It sounded very haunting and graceful, it reminded him of something called a 'church hymn'.

Lucia, despite being about 2 meters ahead of him, seemed to sense his confusion and intrigue. "That is Cecile, she is writing a new piece. And, of course, practicing." The woman explained. He nodded once, realizing that she was right. The girl was a singer after all.

They paused in front of the door and Lucia knocked twice. Then she opened the door shortly after to reveal a standing Cecile, looking over some notes and songs that she was writing. Her singing was silenced when Lucia had knocked. The singer turned to look at the newcomers and her mellow and empty face met them.

"Lucia, who is it?" She asked softly. Lucia smiled briefly before closing her eyes.

"It's me, Cecile." Icy said gently. Cecile's previous expression suddenly lit up with happiness as she walked over and smiled up at him. His own expression went from calm to a slight smile.

Cecile was incredibly happy to hear his voice, she quickly walked up to him, very tempted to hug him but restrained herself, figuring that he probably didn't want her to hug him.

"Hello, Lucius." She greeted him happily. Unbeknownst to her, his own smile rivaled hers.

"Hello." He replied gently. She suddenly took his hand and led him to a couch which she had in her luxurious and large room. He sat down and she beamed at him, trying to look at him better. She may have been blind but she still could see light reflecting if she was close enough.

"I'll leave you two alone." Lucia stated simply before leaving and closing the door behind her. Random was about to make a rather flirty joke but Icy held him back, not wanting to make the girl before him uncomfortable. Blitzwing watched Lucia leave before his attention returned to Cecile.

"This is my room, Blitzwing!" She welcomed him. "I hope you like it!"

Blitzwing's gaze went around the room, and he made several observations. For once, her walls weren't painfully bare and colored pink. There were many shelves, drawers around the room, with many stuffed animals on top of many of them. And on others there were musical instrument models and sheet music with many books, all he presumed to be in a language called 'braille'. She also had a large, king sized bed with pink and white sheets and blankets with many pillows and again, more stuffed animals on it, these ones being bigger and fluffier. She had a big rug on the floor as well. In short, her room was fit for a princess.

But it didn't bother Cecile whatsoever, she was very proud of it. She loved her room after all.

"It's very pink!" Random said happily. "I like it! And those fluffy toys! They look adorable!" He commented. Cecile giggled happily.

"I'm glad you like it, Raine!" She laughed.

"There's too much pink! It's making my processor ache!" Hothead scoffed, finding all the pink and feminine colors to be rather unbearable. He momentarily panicked and tried to come up with a cover up story for his slip up but she didn't seem to catch it, instead, she laughed again and smiled fondly.

"Sorry, these walls were painted when I was a child and I haven't really wanted to change them. Pink still remains my favorite color!" She explained sweetly and Hothead found himself unable to criticize the happy girl. "Anyway, I was practicing but I can take a break to talk to my guardian angel!" She said softly.

This intrigued Blitzwing. "A guardian angel?" Icy inquired. Cecile was rather confident as she explained.

"Oh, you're my guardian angel! You saved me! I don't know what else to call you." She said innocently. She didn't hear him say anything and just waited patiently for his reply. She didn't honestly believe he was a legit guardian angel but she didn't know what else to call him since he did fulfill the role of a guardian angel.

The trio paused for a moment, thinking about it. He did seem to do those things, considering the way she behaves around him and when she wasn't around him. Her sudden attachment to him was rather endearing yet interesting. It was blatantly obvious that she didn't get out much, judging from her disability and her somewhat strange social behavior (at least that's what Blitzwing could tell about her.) She was a strange person but a charming one, considering how enthusiastic she was to, well, _see_ him.

"Yes, I suppose I could be." Icy replied warmly, finding himself compelled to not disappoint her and logically, she was right. He did make her happy and he did protect her… albeit from herself but still.

"I suppose…" Hothead grumbled slightly, believing the only reason why she could be around him was because the girl had to be insane.

"Of course, Cici!" Random assured, grinning widely. He only wanted to see her smiling and happy, finding her happiness to be incredibly adorable and infectious. He also wondered why a happy, sweet girl like her would want to take her own life? The thought made him very sad.

At his reply, Cecile's face lit up like a thousand candles and she felt more alive than she ever had. She flopped down beside him and stared at his face, but this time she made eye-contact with him and retained it. Finally being able to catch a glimpse of his appearance a bit more, but it was blurry but she could make out his eyes and facial structure and his hair.

"Oh!" She exclaimed suddenly before promptly sitting down cross legged and clutching the blanket on the couch. "You maybe my guardian angel but, we don't know nothing about each other! So, let's… um, talk!" She stated awkwardly.

"Agreed, Cecile." Icy replied courtly.

"Ugh, fine." Hothead muttered.

"Yes! And we can sing together!" Random looked incredibly happy at that idea.

Blitzwing didn't have any problems with her knowing as little about him as possible, lest he feed her more lies but he certainly was interested in her. He wondered just how old she was. She looked to be a young adult, though her skinny and lanky appearance made her appear slightly younger, plus she was short compared to his holoform's height, which was about 6'2''.

"How old are you?" He verbalized his thoughts. Cecile paused as her eyes roamed upwards at the ceiling and then she smiled.

"I'm 20." She answered, before turning to face him. "You can sing?" She beamed at him with awe.

Icy replaced Random and he chuckled. "Not very well but Raine sure does think of himself as a great singer."

"I am!" Random pouted and Cecile giggled. His pout turned to a smile as she made that cute sound. "My turn! Hmmm… do you like to dance?" He asked.

She nodded enthusiastically. "Oh yes, of course! My mama taught me how to dance before… well, um. But yes!" Her tone turned from wavered to happy in an instant, her mind having turned to some rather dark and sad moments in her life. Perhaps she would mention them to him at a later date. "I love to dance."

Random's eyes widened with happiness and excitement, and he briefly wondered if he had found his sparkmate. Icy immediately pushed the stupid thought away and replaced him and wondered why she turned sombre at the mention of her carrier.

"Anyways, where are you from, Blitzwing? Your accent is very German so I assume from there?" She asked curiously.

Now this was something else he had looked into briefly. A coverup story. "I'm actually from Austria, but my boss' business moved to America recently and so we're all currently here in Detroit, investing in the robotics industry." He explained smoothly. He didn't entirely lie but there were many details he was omitting.

"Ah," Cecile was rather intrigued at the mention of business, having her entire family be involved in it. "What do you do for your company?" She inquired, still having that lingering happiness but also was serious.

"Well, I usually go to conventions and look into technology that might be interesting for my company's interests. My boss is a very private man and thus prefers it if his employees looked into the technology he was interested in." Blitzwing explained. She nodded once before smiling.

"My parents were amazing business people. My brothers inherited the company but I'm just as interested. Though my true calling is through music." She explained. At the mention of her family, her mood turned saddened and empty. "Are you an only child?"

In truth, Blitzwing did not know how to answer that. It was a difficult question since he had no idea who his parents were or what they did or what faction they were a part of. All he knew was that there were no records of his creation and all they knew was that they had found him, young and small as a sparkling and then he was placed into an orphanage.

"I am an orphan." Blitzwing answered truthfully. "I do not know who my parents were let alone if I have any siblings." Her expression turned slightly bitter as she clutched her blanket tighter and looked ready to tear it.

"Lucky." Was all she said with an empty and saddened tone. Random came to her rescue and sat down besides her, smiling gently.

"Hey, Cici?" She turned to look at him and then he smirked as he booped her nose. "Boop!" Cecile blinked once before she blushed and giggled.

"Why did you boop me?" She asked.

"You were sad, so I cheered you up!" Random replied sweetly as she scooted closer and… pressed her side against his? Blitzwing paused momentarily, unable to really feel anything besides the fact that her form was against his. Another disadvantage to his holoform, he had no sense of touch. But then he wrapped an arm around her awkwardly, unsure of what to do in this situation.

He decided that now couldn't hurt to ask about her appearance at the opera house. "Cecile?" Icy interrupted her thoughts.

"Yes, Lucius?" She replied gingerly.

"Who was that girl at the opera instead of you?" He cut no corners, deciding to see if she would answer him truthfully or not. He studied her expression, which was thoughtful yet a bit disheartened and she sighed.

"No, that was not me. The voice was but… no, she wasn't me." She sounded embarrassed and ashamed. She genuinely did not want to talk about it but, he did ask and she did just ask him a personal question so it was only fair. But his response made her feel more uncomfortable but also scared.

"So why do you have a duplicate?" Icy's tone was soft and gentle, trying not to give her much scrutiny since he didn't understand her motives fully.

She exhaled heavily, calming herself when she realized that he wasn't going to rake her over the coals for it. "My brother, Julian, insists that I should when performing live. I am… well, not very attractive, he said. So he forced me to get a duplicate who looked very similar to myself just so… my imperfections aren't exposed. And I sing from the back..." She explained unsurely.

"What a load of scrap!" Hothead exclaimed angrily. "How dare he force you not to perform on stage! That girl is getting all the glory while you hide in the shadows! Aren't you mad?" He was visibly upset at her brother's horrid behavior and found himself hating Julian further. All three did.

"Well… I'm a bit unhappy with it but he's right." She said, her voice turning a bit more sure. "I'm not pretty from what I've been told… I'm… different and strange and sickly and well, who wants to look at a hideous girl..?" She asked rhetorically.

"Well whoever said that is stupid!" Random insisted. "Because you're absolutely adorable and very pretty!"

Icy immediately replaced Random and looked at her horrified, wondering what she would think. But he was also deeply concerned about her brother verbally abusing her and insulting her. Her expression was shocked yet she was faintly blushing. He decided to change the subject.

"Sickly?" Icy asked, a bit too quickly.

Cecile shook her head, clearing her head from her flustered thoughts. Raine just complimented her and she loved that he found her cute. Her stomach stirred slightly with a bubbly feeling she wasn't familiar with and yet it was pleasant but also uncomfortable all at the same time! But his question stirred her from her stupor.

She nodded once. "Yes. I am. I was born with a lot of health issues and disabilities. No one knows why since my parents were told that I was healthy right up until after I was born..." She explained. "The doctors don't know what happened. And now... well, I look like what I look like."

Random suddenly put her onto his lap and she yelped slightly in surprise. "Well, have no fear, Cici! I'll protect you!" He nuzzled her gently and she blushed yet again. That nickname made her get flustered and excited.

"Thank you, Raine." She replied sweetly, wrapping her arms around him in a hug for the second time since they had met. He happily returned the hug, which she relishing and cherished.

For the first time in a very long time, Cecile felt genuinely happy to be around a person. It had been too long since she was happy and Blitzwing was seemingly her cure. She was the kind of person to form quick attachments after all although she was rarely given a person to attach to quickly. Sure, she had Lucia, but Lucia wasn't really a friend, she was the closest thing to a caretaker to Cecile. Lucia was Lucia. Blitzwing was... different.

"You're welcome, Cici!" Random replied in an equally sweet tone and she found herself melting at his words. As her body pressed against his, she found his to be very hard and almost stone-like in density. He was cold and not a very comfortable chair. But, despite that, she liked being in his lap. She felt safe and protected that way. She felt cared for and liked.

"Let's… try not to get onto anymore depressing topics, shall we?" Icy suggested, and to her disappointment, he put her back onto the couch and away from his lap. Despite her disappointment, she nodded and smiled warmly.

"Of course." She whispered.

Blitzwing was very disappointed to have to put her back on the couch. He had been deeply enjoying the closeness and tenderness of the moment but he was getting exhausted from keeping up the density in his holoform for so long. He cursed his current form again. He felt his spark tingle in a certain manner that he wasn't familiar with and he paused, confused but also intrigued. He decided to brush it off and smiled at her fondly, although subconsciously.

"Oh, Lucius?" Her elegant and sweet voice interrupted his processors thoughts. And before he knew it, she had stood up and walked over to her vanity, where she picked up a small technological object and walked back over to him.

"I have a cellphone, so I was wondering if I could get your number so we can talk and find better times to meet?" She suggested, remembering her plan from earlier.

Icy nodded once. "Oh, of course. Here, let me write it down for you." As she handed him her phone, he used a current to implant his comlink frequency to her contact list and named himself Blitzwing so that she could know who it was. He handed the phone back to her. "There. Now you can contact me." Icy stated.

Cecile smiled widely and nodded eagerly. "I will make sure not to bother you during the day since you did say you have work." She assured him sweetly.

Oh, she truly was an innocent sweetspark. "Thank you, but you have nothing to fear, I will let you know when I am busy. You are free to contact me whenever." Blitzwing reassured, knowing that she could send him a 'text message' if she wanted to make sure he was available.

Cecile smiled that wonderfully happy smile and nodded excitedly. "Of course!" She giggled. Then she paused and looked like she had an idea. She proceeded to stand up again and walked over to her notes that she was making for her new song. "Would you like to hear me practice?" She asked.

Blitzwing didn't dare say no, after all, she was an excellent singer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please RATE AND REVIEW! Those things help my ass work faster! lol


	3. Budding Feelings Of A Strange Kind

Blitzwing knew that as soon as she would open her mouth, he would immediately go quiet as would his personas. They never made a fuss when she sang last night and he knew that she would have the same effect on him again. He rather liked it.

She did have an angelic voice after all. He didn't know how to describe the song that she sang. It was sad and mournful, carrying with it a tone of hope though. It made him sad as he listened to her. He was so focused on her that he started to take her in. She was rather plain looking but in her simplicity, there was great beauty. Especially when she sang, she looked just downright elegant and graceful. And stunning. Just stunning.

As her song came to a close, there was a slight silence before he clapped wildly. "Bravo! Bravo!" Random cheered. "Amazing, Cici!" He exclaimed as he watched her pale cheeks get a red tint to them.

"Thank you, Raine!" She replied happily. He beamed up at her as he stood up and looked down at her.

"Of course," Icy remarked kindly. "So, you often practice?"

She nodded. "I kind of have to. My brothers insist upon it, saying that if I don't, I'll stagnate." She answered with a slightly depressive tone.

"What nonsense!" Hothead emerged. "You're a natural at this! You cannot let your brothers tell you such stupidity."

"I suppose so… I guess I shouldn't worry so much." She said to herself. "I do get tired and then it gets difficult to sing for actual concerts."

"There," Icy nodded his head. "Of course you practice but you mustn't overwork yourself."

"We wouldn't want to have that lovely voice of yours tire out!" Random thought aloud. "And then if you lose your voice! That would be horrible!" He exclaimed sadly yet scared. Cecile smiled slightly as she hugged him.

"Thank you." She whispered.

He felt himself too stiff as he realized that he was spending a lot of energy on just trying to keep himself corporal. And he hated that. He wished that he could be in his normal body without her having to know he was a Decepticon. Though he knew that he couldn't show her his true form, lest she panic and call the Autobots…

And fear him.

He didn't like that last thought especially.

He could deal with pesky Autobots and their ridiculous heroics. And he could deal with panicking organics… but seeing her fear him… he didn't know how he would even begin to handle that. So, even if he couldn't be close to her, he would have to keep a distance, and tell her so as well.

"Cecile," He said as she looked up at him from the hug. "I don't mean to be rude but I don't like to be touched. Could you please release me?" He lied. And he hated that he lied.

Cecile immediately released him, smiling up at him kindly. "Oh of course not! Why didn't you say so before? I completely understand." She said sweetly and Blitzwing smiled.

But deep inside his spark he wished that he had a form that she could hug. He wanted to hold her closely and take her away from her awful family. He knew they weren't good for her. The idea of holding her and letting her know that she would be okay and safe was a genuinely warming thought. And while she was in his servos, he could lean forward and close the distance between them, pressing his lips against-

Wait.

Where did that come from?

He didn't have much time to ponder it as Cecile's next question was a thankful distraction. "So, what do you want to do?" She asked, an excited expression on her face.

"Whatever you'd like, Cici!" Random replied in Icy's stead. She thought for a moment before smiling.

"How about you sing!" She suggested. And Random beamed as he jumped to the challenge.

"What would you like me to sing?" He asked happily. She giggled.

"Hmm, maybe something cheerful!" She said, matching his enthusiasm. Random thought for a moment before smiling widely and nodding.

"I've got it!" He beamed as he cleared his throat dramatically.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine

You make me happy when skies are grey

You'll never know dear, how much I love you

Please don't take my sunshine away!"

* * *

His voice was by no means amazing but to her, it was sweet and soft. It sounded like he was really trying not to sound off pitch. He was so different and so wonderful. So unlike her brothers. He gave her his time and his voice and for that, she would be eternally grateful. He truly hadn't a clue just how much he had given to her in the short time they had known each other.

She couldn't remember the last time she was so happy. She knew exactly why she was happy too! And it was wonderful. Blitzwing has spent the entire morning with her before he had to go suddenly. But it was a wonderful morning and besides, now that she had his number, she could text him and see when and where they could meet the next time.

She flopped back onto her bed and clutched her biggest teddy, which was nearly her size and nuzzled it. She wished it had been Blitzwing, but he didn't like to be touched, which made her rather sad but respected his choices. She liked how hard and cold he was, however strange it felt.

She wondered briefly if Blitzwing wasn't a fan of his work. Since he didn't seem too enthused to return to it. She tried to brush the thought away and instead sat up, humming to herself. She pulled out her cell phone and said aloud:

"Text Blitzwing: I miss you! Would you like to go out tomorrow to Detroit, Christmas is coming up and I was wondering if you'd like to go shopping with me? Around the same time as today, or some other time? Let me know! Thanks! <3"

She blushed when she realized she had included a heart emoji before putting the phone down and listening for any new notification but didn't hear anything. She briefly panicked, wondering if he had thought her message was too abrupt and her displays of affection were too much. She got up and decided to go grab a snack. As she got to the kitchen, she heard a notification alert. Pulling out her phone, the text was read out to her.

'Thank you, Cecile. That sounds excellent. Would 4 pm be a good time for you, my dear? Also, what does this symbol "<3" mean? - L'

Cecile exhaled in relief. Before quickly wondering why he wouldn't know what a heart symbol means. Perhaps in Austria things were different? Regardless, she texted him back.

'Yes! 4 pm works excellently! The symbol is a sign of affection.'

A couple of seconds passed before another text popped up.

'Christmas? That sounds amazing! I'd love to kiss you under the mistletoe!~ <3 - R'

Cecile blushed at the last text in shock but she slowly smiled before giggling slightly. Raine was honestly the most forward of Blitzwing's alters. But also very sweet. He was adorable and she found herself experiencing the same feeling in her chest as she did earlier. The man was so sweet and gentle towards her and she loved feeling safe and comfortable with him. She hadn't felt that way in many years… not since her mother.

She subconsciously traced the necklace around her neck, the purple gem hanging from a silver chain. She missed her mother's voice and her warmth. The necklace was given to Cecile as a present before she died.

Though this feeling was different. With her mother, she felt a familial love, one that was personal and unconditional. Sweet and motherly. This feeling was… unusual and nothing like what she felt towards her mother. She had never felt like this before. She knew that she didn't really talk to many people outside of her family and that probably also caused her not to make any friends. But with Lucius, Heinrich, and Raine she felt… a tingling sensation. And when he called her pretty… Her heart just about leapt into overdrive and her face was warm.

Even then, as she was remembering it, she was blushing red. She listened to the text again and grinned like an idiot, heart beating fast. Perhaps he felt the same way as she did? Perhaps he felt this thumping in his chest, the warmth in his face, the fluttering in his stomach. She wanted that so much to be a reality.

* * *

Blitzwing had found a Shatterpoint gem that afternoon when Cecile had texted him. He received her text as an encrypted message. He decoded it quickly and read through the text. He was intrigued at the mention of 'Christmas.' It was a tradition that some humans enjoyed. A holiday where they give each other gifts for some reason he never quite understood nor looked into.

"But spending time with Cici would be great!" Random exclaimed as they paused from walking.

"It is enjoyable to spend time with the femme. She certainly is talented, although very unusual in her social behavior." Icy analysed. Random scoffed.

"Unusual? Well that makes four of us!" He laughed with insanity in his voice.

"I suppose…" Hothead grumbled.

"You're just grumpy! We all know you liked the way she sang! Also, she's so pretty!" Random laughed joyfully. Suddenly, he noticed the strange symbol she texted to him. "Ooooh!~ What does that mean?" He beamed, his eyes going wide as saucers.

Icy rolled his eye as he resumed control and responded back to Cecile with his own text. Due to Random's persistence, he added the question about the symbol. She responded quickly.

' _Yes! 4 pm works excellently! The symbol is a sign of affection.'_

A symbol of affection? He had never heard of expressing affections through the means of text as such. But it was a rather sweet notion, he thought. Until Random took over and started frantically "texting" her back. As soon as Icy had read what Random wrote, he took control, but it was too late. Random had sent it to her.

Icy was too mortified by Random's actions to realize that Hothead had taken over.

"Why did you send that to her?!" Hothead demanded. "We will not be kissing her! She's an organic!"

"So? She's pretty and cute! Also, she's so lonely and we all know we want to kiss her! Your thoughts aren't hidden! She needs somebot to give her a good smooch!" Random exclaimed. He sighed dreamily before his eyes widened in elation. "Oooh! Maybe I should go and give her that kiss now!"

"No!" Icy suddenly took control and was blushing. He calmed himself down as he exhaled. "Random, we are not doing that."

"Why not?" He asked innocently.

"Because," Icy paused for emphasis. "She is an organic and we are a Decepticon. Also, Megatron would have our heads."

"So what if she's an organic!" At that, Hothead and Icy were rendered speechless. "Besides, you never denied that you didn't want to kiss Cici!" Random teased.

' _Maybe you will! ;)'_

Cecile's reply came in at the worst time ever. Random grinned even wider as he went to speak, only to be cut off forcefully by Hothead.

"No, you crazy fool!" He yelled. "There will be no kissing the femme!" He shouted.

Random grinned widely as he giggled. "She wants me too! Oh, sweet Allspark! I'm the luckiest 'con in the universe!" He laughed aloud as Icy and Hothead didn't know what to say.

Icy knew that Random was the most unhinged of the three but to suggest so brazenly to kiss a human? An organic? It would be considered an offense to not only the Decepticons but to Cybertronian society in general, Autobot or not. But to his own utter shock, he didn't find the idea of kissing Cecile disgusting, let alone unappealing. And that fact that she expressed a similar trail of thought.

It was strangely… desirable to think of her in that light. However, he quickly hid those thoughts away. He already had forbidden thoughts about holding her closely and kissing her before, this didn't need to become a habit. Random especially did not need to know about his thoughts, let alone Hothead. He knew that Hothead would have a field day with Icy's own thoughts.

Hothead was fuming. He had never heard something so ridiculous in his years of existence. Random was utterly insane and so was Icy! He wouldn't let him know but he definitely heard those thoughts Icy had earlier of protecting and holding Cecile. Both of his fellow alters were utterly insane… But even he couldn't disagree with the idea of protecting Cecile from her abusive family to be a bad one. And he did indeed want to keep her close just as much as Icy and Random did… Ugh, even the idea of kissing her wasn't unappealing!

Blitzwing figured that Cecile was just being flirty with them. Because Random had been flirty and perhaps Cecile had found that charming and sweet. She must have just been polite and friendly. She wasn't exactly socialized properly so it would make sense that she wouldn't know the intricacies of flirting.

_But what if she did?_

Icy groaned internally as the thought had all crossed their minds. She was certainly a mystery but a sweet one. Though, deep down inside, all three did indeed find the idea of kissing Cecile a rather pleasant one, to varying degrees.

_Maybe you will!_

That text didn't help matters whatsoever.

* * *

Lucia walked into the kitchen and saw the flustered Cecile and knew immediately what was up. It was that gentleman - Lucius and his alters. She knew there was something up with the man but he seemed polite enough. He was by no means that much older than Cecile, perhaps in his late 20s, which was acceptable. He didn't seem to treat her rudely, not at all like her brothers. Lucia found happiness in the fact that her ward was so happy.

And the look on Cecile's face… Lucia knew exactly what was up.

She smiled and approached Cecile. "Hello, Cecile." Lucia greeted.

Cecile turned towards the voice and smiled as she recognized the voice. "Lucia! I'm meeting up with Blitzwing tomorrow."

Oh yes, Cecile had it bad. Lucia giggled as she realized that this was the first time she had ever seen the girl express any interest in anyone period. Cecile turned to give Lucia a confused look.

"What's funny?" She asked.

"Oh nothing much, my dear. I couldn't help but notice how happy he seems to be making you." Lucia replied sweetly. Cecile blushed as she nodded.

"Well, yes!" She flopped onto a chair, leaning against it as she held her phone close to her chest. "He's so sweet and wonderful, and handsome…"

"You got a closer look at him?" Lucia teased.

Cecile's face turned further red. "I was so close to him, I could see a little bit of him but… not a lot." She expressed, her smile turning upside down slightly. "Just the outlines…"

Lucia closed the distance between her and Cecile. She wrapped her arms around the girl as she hugged her tightly. "I know your artificial eyes barely give you any sight, and I'm sorry, my dearest."

"It's okay, at least I can see the outlines of my hands." Cecile pulled away briefly to raise her hands right up to her face.

"All this technology and they can't even give a girl her sight back." Lucia scoffed.

"It's all right, Lucia." Cecile replied confidently. "I am capable of doing things!" She exclaimed proudly. The Caretaker smiled widely.

"Indeed you can."

Cecile went quiet for a moment as she spaced out. Lucia gave Cecile a confused look, but knew that the girl could not see it. Suddenly the girl looked up at Lucia and looked almost sheepish.

"Lucia, can you tell me what I am feeling?" She asked. Lucia's confused look vanished quickly as she laughed.

"Oh, of course, my dear!" Lucia answered kindly. "So what's up?"

"Well…" Cecile proceeded to explain to Lucia what she felt like towards Blitzwing. As the girl explained herself to Lucia, the elder woman's eyes widened in shock and surprise. She hadn't realized just how deep this appeared to be.

Oh, Cecile had it _bad_ for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS! They keep me going and if you guys want to see a new chapter as soon as humanly possible, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.


	4. A Date With A Triple Changer

CW - Mentions of suicide and graphic depictions of self harm. Watch out for cw:

* * *

Lucia didn't know what to tell her ward. She knew what was causing it but she also didn't want to frighten Cecile with new information. Cecile had never experienced a crush before so Lucia wasn't sure what to tell the dear. Cecile sat there pleasantly with an expecting expression. Lucia sighed softly as she smiled and gave Cecile a sweet look, one that she knew the girl would not see. She settled for the truth.

"Ma cherie, you're experiencing your first crush!"

"Come again?" The girl blinked in stupor.

"Yes, ma cherie, your feelings are that of a crush." Lucia said with joy in her voice. "I'm assuming these feelings are towards that young man, Lucius, who has been visiting you?"

Cecile's face turned a brilliant shade of red, which was so obvious due to her very pale skin. Lucia raised a brow in amusement.

"Your face answers my question." She chuckled. Cecile looked indignant as she turned her head to hide her face and embarrassment.

"Is that… bad?" Cecile asked unsurely. Lucia looked surprised before her expression turned soft with a delicate smile and sweet eyes.

"No, never, chere. It is natural for someone to develop a crush. And seeing as you've spent the past couple of days with Mr. Lucius, it doesn't surprise me at all." Lucia said reassuringly. Cecile looked still rather sheepish but she smiled and nodded nonetheless.

"Well! In any case, I need to return to my work, Lucia." Cecile announced, brushing off the words and doing a very bad job of hiding her sheepishness. Lucia smiled in amusement and nodded.

"Of course, Mistress." The elder woman said gently as she moved aside to let Cecile walk passed. She watched as the girl walked out the door and into the hallway. Lucia let out a breath of unease.

She trusted Cecile to take care of herself, but at the same time, she worried for her. The way Lucius's facial features changed by just running his hand over his face freaked Lucia out. There was something weird and fishy about this man. Something told her that he wasn't exactly who he claimed he was.

But she knew that Cecile wouldn't just trust any random stranger. She wondered what could have caused Cecile to put her utmost faith in this man that Lucia had no doubt that Cecile had barely just met…

Lucia tried not to worry as she sat down and exhaled once more, hoping that Cecile knew what she was doing.

* * *

It was Blitzwing's obnoxious singing that caused Megatron to become angry. That ridiculous loon of a 'con was making so much of a ruckus. He gritted his denta as he looked at Shockwave, who was fiddling with the controls of the ship. Then he turned to Lugnut, who was standing by, stoic and calm as ever.

"Lugnut, please go tell Blitzwing to shut up or I will personally go down there and beat him into silence." Megatron commanded.

"Yes, my Lord! It shall be done!" Lugnut said, ever so loyally as he walked off, eager to shut up Blitzwing himself.

He walked down the halls and came to Blitzwing's personal quarters. Lugnut could hear the loud and off key singing of Blitzwing, more specifically of Randon's voice. It was definitely not a pleasant sound to Lugnut and even less pleasant to the Lord of the Decepticons, so it must be silenced. Lugnut banged his fist against the door several times, getting Blitzwing to quiet himself.

The door then opened as the Random personality appeared before Lugnut with a grin that stretched from audio receptor to audio receptor. "Oh! Hello, Lugnut! Come to join the party?" The insane 'con laughed.

He was quickly replaced by Icy, the calmer personality. "Oh, Lugnut, welcome, what can I do for you?" He asked.

"Lord Megatron commands that you silence that obnoxious screeching, Blitzwing." Lugnut demanded. Blitzwing's Icy personality was replaced with Random once more.

"Oh! But I am practicing, you know! I have a wonderful femmefriend I want to impress!" He cackled as his grin spread out further. Lugnut looked baffled by Blitzwing's proclamation as he blinked.

"What?" Lugnut asked in a surprise.

Immediately thereafter, Icy resumed control with a look that betrayed nothing. Internally, he was chastising Random for nearly blowing their cover.

"Please ignore him, my friend. His words are just as confusing to us as they are to you." Icy explained smoothly. Lugnut shrugged as he shook his head.

"In any case, keep it down! Megatron's orders!" Lugnut ordered before he walked away and didn't look back, leaving Blitzwing to exhale a sigh of relief. That had been close.

* * *

CW:

Cecile stared at nothing in particular, her gaze was far-off and of course, she couldn't see a damn thing. She knew where she was, in the bathroom, clutching the side of the sink tightly. She breathed heavily as she brought the sharp razor to her arm and slowly dug it into her skin. The blood quickly oozed out as she shuddered in pain.

She hated herself. She couldn't do anything right. Her brothers would always find something wrong with her even when she did something right or would downright ignore her affections or desires for comfort and family. She loved them but hated everything about them. She didn't know why, but she blamed everything on herself. They wouldn't do this if they didn't think there was something wrong with her.

And there was something wrong with her. She knew this. She was pale and gaunt and thin. She had issues with her mind and issues with her body. She was suffering, and her brothers looked after her. They made sure she got medication and proper help and all they asked from her was for her to provide them with music and song.

So that was all she did.

But it still didn't make her feel any better. But for that, she knew she couldn't complain. They were her family, she couldn't just "choose her family." That wasn't how things worked…

But regardless, everything hurt. She thought that with Blitzwing with her that she could fight it off. But she couldn't, she didn't know how. It was still painful, she still hated herself. Even when she felt happy with someone, she still felt alone. She was always alone.

He would leave too. It was only a matter of time. Everyone she loved always left. It was always her fault…

Always her fault…

:CW

* * *

Blitzwing wasn't sure what to expect as he waited at the location they had agreed to meet at. Seeing as they were going to downtown Detroit to go Christmas shopping, he decided that he should "dress" nicely and warmly with his holoform. Blitzwing was dressed in his usual colors but was wearing a thicker jacket that was more formal, with black pants and dress shoes. His scarf was tucked away properly (according to humans.) Since Icy was in control at the time, his hair was slicked back and comfortably.

He exhaled as he looked around and waited. He checked his internal clock and realized that she was several cycles late. He glanced around and started to wonder.

"What if she decided not to come?" Hothead asked with a bit of anxiousness.

"Cici? Never! She wouldn't do that to us!" Random replied confidently. "Why do you care?" He wiggled his brows suggestively.

"Ugh! Do not do that!" Hothead yelled back. "I care not about if she's coming or not!"

"Suuuuure!~" Random giggled.

"Excuse me." Icy hissed as he resumed control and looked around at the people who were starting to stare at them. He gave them apologetic looks. Most of them shrugged and continued on with their days, some giving him lingering stares before turning away and scattering off.

As they left, Icy's cool expression resumed as he looked around for Cecile.

"Blitzwing!" A familiar and very gentle voice called out. Icy's expression turned soft as he turned to see her walking towards the spot, but not seeing him, per usual. "Are you here?"

"Yes, we are." He called out as he approached her and took her hand to let her know he was there. Cecile's expression immediately brightened as she turned her head upwards.

"Hello, Lucius.." She said sweetly. Icy noted her tone and smiled warmly in response as he chuckled. He released her hand and stood by her side.

"Hello, Cecile." He greeted her in response. "Where are we going?"

"Follow me!" She smiled as she walked straight ahead. Icy watched her as she walked ahead, and he quickly followed. As they walked together, Blitzwing began to get confused as he watched her walk without an issue and without bumping into anything.

A question he decided to save for later. They entered into a large building that was very fancy and within it had even more fancy stores and places. It looked like a very expensive place to buy anything. Cecile immediately ran into a store, which forced Blitzwing to follow her quickly to avoid losing her. It was a clothes store that had very expensive looking items, at least by human standards.

Icy had been doing some research into human shopping customs to avoid looking suspicious or to further confuse Cecile. He didn't doubt her intelligence. Just because she was socially untrained it didn't make her stupid. If he gave her enough clues, he had no doubt she would be able to figure him out. And none of them wanted that.

As far as they were concerned, Lucius, Heinrich, and Raine were not Decepticons, but three alters within a human body, accompanying their human friend. A very wonderful and gentile human friend who in their optics could do no wrong. As far as they were concerned, Cecile didn't need to know who they really were.

The holoform and the Decepticon had different lives. And Blitzwing intended on keeping it that way.

Cecile pulled out a lengthy dress and waved Blitzwing over. She pulled the dress up to her for him to see. "What colors are on this dress? I can tell it's poofy and very frilly but I need to know the colors!"

Hothead was in control at the time and he didn't know what to say. He had no idea what any of those terms meant. However, he could answer her about the colors of the dress.

"It is dark blue…?" He answered awkwardly. He suddenly felt very flustered as he watched her think. She had a finger to her chin.

"That usually isn't my color, but I will try it out!" She exclaimed excitedly as she continued picking out dresses. Each time she asked him about different colors, he got more and more comfortable with answering her questions. Hothead even found himself smiling at her antics several times.

"What about this?" She pulled out a final dress to hold in her arms. It was long and elegant, and it was black with star designs on it. It was sleeveless but it opened up a section on the chest area to show off cleavage. It looked absolutely beautiful. And suddenly, Hothead wanted to see her try it on.

"I think you should try it on. It's black but with stars on it. I think it would… fit you." He said a bit sheepishly, unsure how to approach this. Cecile looked at him in surprise before she smiled widely and nodded. She eagerly jittered away, finding the changing room to try it on.

Hothead followed her slowly as he thought about the dress and seeing her in it. It was a very mature dress, would the girl be able to wear it? Sure, she was an adult and not a child but again, it wasn't really her style, so how would she know whether or not to buy it…?

"Hey Heinrich?" Her angelic voice suddenly called out. His attention snapped back to her as he looked up and was stunned into silence.

The dress was gorgeous on her. It was form fitting and hugged her with complementarity. In that dress, it showed off her limited curves due to being very thin, although she did have some curves. Her bust was small but the dress did show off some of her cleavage, as minimal as it was. She looked very shy in the obvious change in her regular style.

"How do I look? This isn't usually something I wear.." She blushed.

Hothead swallowed hard as he shook his head to rid himself of any intrusive thoughts of touching her. He looked away from her to resist the urges. "It is very… um…"

"Beautiful and sexy!" Random growled teasingly as he took control and in turn betrayed what Hothead was thinking, albeit far more discreetly. Cecile's face turned even more red as she smiled widely.

"You really think so, Raine?" She asked softly.

"Pit yes, girl! You look sassy and stunning!" Random exclaimed boldly. Cecile blushed the reddest she could and she grinned, taking in his compliments.

"Thank you, Raine…" She whispered just loudly enough for him to hear. Random grinned widely as he nodded enthusiastically and picked her up into his arms. She squealed out in surprise.

"I'd like to see you out of this cute dress~" He winked at her and even though she couldn't see it, her blush returned tenfold as her eyes met his due to habit.

"R-Raine!" She exclaimed. On one hand, she really liked his affections and his words but on the other hand, they were in a very public place. And while there was nobody around them to witness this, she didn't know that. "Someone will see!" She half giggled and half pleaded.

"I very much agree!" Icy resumed his control and immediately put her down gently. His voice was shrill as he tried to fight off the blush that was ever so encroaching on him. But to little avail, for he still blushed with a pinkish hue. He cleared his throat as he looked at the still flustered Cecile. And he was surprised as to what he saw in her eyes.

Desire. She wanted him. He didn't know in what way, but it was present. Of course, there was the sheepishness but she wasn't turned off by Random's advances, if anything, she looked like she enjoyed it.

Oh dear, this was going to get complicated, especially with his own feelings mixed in.

* * *

Cecile didn't know how to process what just happened. She absolutely loved it, for sure, but she was also super conflicted. Did this mean that he liked her too? Was it just Raine? What was going on in his head. She wasn't ignorant - she knew what sex was and what it entailed. It was something she was taught while being homeschooled. But Raine had shown a lot of signs of being sexually into her at that point. And that brought on a lot of questions - did he just want her sexually or did he also want her romantically?

She smiled softly at Lucius as she gestured to the changing room and told him she would go change. She decided to take her time, slowly getting out of the dress and trying to figure out just what made her attractive to Raine at least. She felt her hips and waist and didn't feel much of a difference in size. There wasn't much to her, even her bust was small. She didn't understand how.

When she exited the changing room, she hung up the dresses on the return rack and smiled at the retail worker. She heard Blitzwing's footsteps as he came to her side.

"Why are you returning those clothes?" He asked confused yet not judging her.

"I can't buy them, my brother doesn't want me to spend on things unnecessarily. I only come here to window-shop." She smiled, though it was sad. She heard Blitzwing shift his weight before she turned to him fully and smiled widely.

"Let's go! I have places to actually shop at for my family!" She exclaimed as she led him out of the dress store and to another store. This one was specifically for watches, very expensive ones. As she browsed around for some, Lucius's voice grabbed her attention.

"Those are far more expensive than the dresses we looked at earlier. Who would this present be for?" He asked.

Cecile paused before she answered. "It would be for Julian."

"I see." He paused briefly before he cut to the point. "And how is an even more expensive watch not an 'unnecessary spend?' One I'm sure that he doesn't need?"

She blushed red in shame and knowing. "It's… because he deserves it… he works hard…" She tried to justify, but within herself, she knew she was wrong.

"And what of you? You work just as hard to write excellent pieces of music? If anything, you deserve something like this more than he does." Lucius said bluntly yet honestly.

Cecile knew he was right. But she couldn't admit that, Julian worked hard too. He deserved this just as much. If not more! He did all the things for her. Looked after her, made sure she was healthy and had a home to stay in… But still...

"I…" She didn't say anything else as she picked out a watch and went to go pay for it wordlessly.

She could feel Lucius's eyes on her even though she couldn't see anything.

* * *

They continued on with their day without much else happening. Cecile had picked out some more gifts for her family and for Lucia (a present that Blitzwing helped to convince her to buy.) Random had been ever so curious about her eyesight throughout the whole day.

"Hey Cici?" Random cut in as he looked at her with intrigue. "How are you able to walk without seeing where you are going?" He asked curiously. Cecile looked at him with surprise before she smiled warmly and nodded.

"Well, my eyes are artificial!" She said cheerily as she poked one of her eyes and there was a soft clanking sound that came from it. "They may not be able to give me proper sight but they can detect when objects are nearby and they send signals to my brain that tell me to avoid stuff."

"Ooooh cool!" Random exclaimed. "So it's like optics then!"

"Exactly like optics!" Cecile exclaimed happily before her tone turned somber. "The technology isn't perfect though. Sometimes it messes up. This is the most technology has been able to give me. I wish I could see properly like how I used to…"

At that, Random looked surprised yet shocked into silence for the first time in a long time. Icy and Hothead didn't know what to say to that, so it was all up to Random.

"Used to..?" He asked softly yet concerned. Cecile stopped in her steps as she realized what she had said. Her expression was saddened as she lowered her head. Random bent over to see her expression and he didn't like what he saw. What he said next shocked the other two alters into utter stupor and silence.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to…" Random said gently and reassuringly.

Cecile raised her head before she smiled slightly. "Thank you, Raine. But… I will." She stood there before she looked at him seriously. "I used to be able to see. I lost my sight in a car crash, I was with my mother and the automaton driver at the time as well. The Automaton malfunctioned and failed to spot the car coming our way from the side. They crashed into us and…"

She was quiet as she tried not to start crying. She held back her tears before continuing. She could feel Raine's hands on her shoulders. They were comforting, though she had no idea how much energy he was using to do this.

"...And my mother didn't survive… I was the only one who survived. I had asked her to take a detour so we could get sweets from the store… if I hadn't done that then maybe… maybe she…" Cecile started to cry, tears rolling down her face at an accelerated rate. Raine immediately closed the distance and held her closely as she sobbed into his shoulder. She didn't hesitate in returning his hug, feeling comforted but still crying nonetheless.

* * *

Random didn't know what to say or think. He had no idea she had lost her mother. He had assumed that her mother was with her father, travelling off somewhere. Due to Cecile's sobbing, he could tell that she and her mother were close. And it tore his spark out to see her in such pain.

"How… how old were you?" Random asked her softly yet hesitantly. He wasn't sure what compelled him to ask this. But she didn't dismiss his query.

"I-I, _hic_ , I was 10…" She hiccuped as she tried to answer him clearly. He understood regardless and was left in stunned silence. All of the sides were. Icy was in shock and Hothead was angry that her mother had been taken away from her at such a young age. They all hated how much it clearly hurt Cecile and so it hurt them as well.

"It was my fault… I-I told her to make the turn, I asked her…" She started, sounding so distressed.

"No, it was not your fault." Random said very seriously, which surprised Icy and Hothead just as much as before. "You were young, barely out of your sparkling years. You couldn't have known."

Cecile continued to cry into his shoulder as he held her closely. Random did not care how much energy he was using up. It was worth it, especially because Cecile was suffering and if he could comfort her, it was far better to use the energy on that than on anything else.

"I…" Cecile tried to speak but Random quickly hushed her as he stroked her hair and rubbed her head gently, with soft motions. He found that he liked the texture of her hair but did not focus on it at the moment, being too preoccupied with helping calm her down.

Eventually, Cecile did stop crying but she sniffled and rubbed at her eyes to wipe away the tears with Random's assistance. Blitzwing looked her over to make sure she was alright before they released her.

"I'm sorry… this was supposed to be a fun get together and I made it miserable." She blamed herself.

"Nooo! Never! Cici, I had a fun time with you today! It was wonderful, and honestly, I'm glad you told me!" Random reassured as he nuzzled her face with his own, rubbing his nose against hers. Cecile blushed as she giggled and smiled.

"Thank you, Raine. You and the others are amazing…" She complimented and Random felt a surge of pride go through all three of them. Cecile suddenly looked solemn as she gave him a serious expression. Blitzwing was confused as to her sudden change in appearance.

"My mother left me this in her Will after she passed…" Cecile pulled away her scarf to feel for something beneath it. As she pulled it out, Blitzwing saw what she was fishing out. It was a necklace - plain and simple with a silver chain, but the gem attached to it was a singular purple gem.

They did their very best to contain their shock and very nearly gasped but held their tongue.

It was a Shatterpoint gem!

Cecile had it the entire time. He paused as he regarded her and briefly wondered what he should do. He couldn't just take it away from her, but, as a Decepticon, he was bound to serve Megatron. And Megatron commanded that he and his fellows find the Shatterpoint gems. As he mulled this over, Cecile caught his attention again.

"Anyway, my mother stressed that this was something so important and special to her. It had belonged to my grandmother and she had passed it down to my mother. I always have it on me because it's something that reminds me of my mama…" Cecile explained as she looked fondly at the memories of her mother. The necklace she held close to her chest.

Icy had taken over midway through her explanation. He was very intrigued as to how Cecile's grandmother had acquired one of these. The Shatterpoint gems had only recently started to appear on Earth due to the Autobot's Naydian ally destroying an artifact that was composed of said gems. So how was it possible that Cecile's grandmother had one? Let alone pass it down to her daughter, who would then pass it down to Cecile? It was a mystery for sure. And one that Icy was determined to solve.

It would appear that Cecile's family was more than meets the eye.

"My mom had told me to guard it and keep it close and to take care of it, to eventually give to my children, should I ever have any." Cecile smiled warmly. "It's a symbol of my heritage, so my mother would say. I never understood what she meant by that, but I do love the pretty purple color!"

Icy smiled at her display of childish enjoyment of the color but that didn't retract from his concerns and questions. Cecile didn't seem to know a lot about the gem or its true nature. So he couldn't simply question her about it. Besides, that might also give him away as a Decepticon. And as far as he knew, Cecile could be lying as well. But the more he thought about it, he didn't take her to be the type to lie. She seemed too honest and trusting to lie, especially to him, someone she claimed to be her guardian angel.

Blitzwing was in a pickle, a serious one, that was for sure.

"Cecile!" A familiar voice called out. Both heads turned towards the sound and Cecile smiled happily. Blitzwing recognized Lucia as she stood outside of a fancy car, waiting for Cecile to come to her. "We have to go now."

Cecile looked sheepish and slightly disappointed. Before suddenly, she smiled warmly at them. "Thank you for today, Blitzwing. It was wonderful." She leaned over and gave them a kiss on the cheek.

All three of them immediately became stiff and flustered. Icy had forgotten all about the Shatterpoint gem, Hothead was shocked at her displays of affection, and Random was enjoying every second of it, having hearts in his eyes.

"I-It was wonderful too…" Icy stammered. Cecile let out a small giggle before she waved to him and walked away to the vehicle, parked not too far away. Blitzwing watched her go. Hothead took control.

"Cecile, wait!" He called out. He saw her pause and stop, turning to him in surprise. He closed the distance and couldn't believe what he was about to do. He cupped her face, and saw her face go red, before leaning down to reach her face and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. He smirked as he saw her go completely still and flushed. "Thank you."

With much hesitation, Cecile turned away, waving back at him and giving him a huge smile. "Bye, Heinrich, Lucius, Raine!" She exclaimed, still blushing up a storm.

"Bye, Cici!" Random replied happily. As she entered the car, Blitzwing could see how happy Hothead had made her with his equal displays of affection. As Cecile and Lucia drove away, Random couldn't help but sigh dreamily.

"You like her just as much, don't you?~" He half teased. Hothead didn't find himself denying it, to his own surprise. But honestly, none of the personalities cared whatsoever. She was such a sweetspark and genuine compassionate person. She was deserving of their care. Icy wanted to speak to her about music and her life in general. Hothead wanted to protect her and make sure she was safe. And Random wanted to give her so many cuddles. But they all equally cared about her.

But the question of the Shatterpoint gem remained.

A question that would be solved later, they decided.

As they were about to vanish in thin air, Blitzwing's optics caught the sight of the Dress Store and he realized that they couldn't just leave without doing one last thing. They walked back into the store and decided on buying three dresses - all of which were different favorites of all three of the alters, but all of whom Cecile liked as well.

They wouldn't just leave her without any gifts. They would get her gifts befitting a goddess.

Blitzwing proceeded to spend the rest of the afternoon shopping for presents for a very special femme…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awww! so we got Hothead and Cecile soft moments in here! so glad I got some of them in here as well! Also serious Random is scary. he is spoopy when he is upset. he need hugs
> 
> Also I really hope that those who were sensitive to suicidal topics avoided the shit out of that section. Fuck it was triggering for me to write it, but i wanted to illustrate just how depressed and lonely and abused poor cecile is. She REALLY needs a hug, a friend, a hot bowl of soup, and for her family to fuck right off. Oh, and also therapy. She needs therapy.
> 
> But in all seriousness, if you are struggling with mental illness or depression or even just feeling upset about something, please talk to a professional or find a cheaper alternative if you are American. Talking to a therapist saved my life. I'm not exaggerating when I say that therapy is a godsend. Again, PLEASE stay safe and be open to talking to someone who can help.
> 
> Stay safe, y'all
> 
> and finally, PLEASE REVIEW! I need social validation! lol


	5. Christmas Eve Emotions

Christmas Eve came sooner than expected and the Rousseaus had been busy, especially Cecile. After a wonderful and filling breakfast, Cecile went to go and compose some more music, but this time it was more for herself and less for anyone else. She decided to take Blitzwing's advice about her own needs.

But that didn't mean she didn't do anything for anyone else.

Cecile had just finished supervising the wrapping of the presents she had gotten for her brothers and Lucia. Silky had been helping her with the actual wrapping while Cecile had decided the designs and so forth. This was something Cecile missed dearly - being able to wrap presents. She remembered how excited and happy her mother and herself were whenever they wrapped presents.

The memory of a young and carefree child, so much younger and innocent, playing with her mother brought some tears to her eyes. She quickly wiped them away and smiled. Now was Noelle! It was not a time for sadness. The presents were wonderful and she was so excited to place them under the tree.

But she had a dilemma on her hands. She wanted to get Blitzwing a present, but she was not sure what to give them. She wasn't sure if he was going to get her something, but even so, she wanted to make sure she had something for him. The question was, what to get for each of them? They all had their own personalities and interests she imagined.

And suddenly, she realized something - just how little she actually knew of Blitzwing. Sure, she knew what he did and his personality overall. But she didn't know what he liked let alone what any of them wanted for presents! She didn't have time to further muse on her thoughts before she heard a knock at the door.

" _Come in._ " She called out in French. She heard the heavy footsteps of a man and recognized them immediately - Julian.

" _Hello Cecile_." He said plainly. Cecile immediately put away all of the wrappings and smiled warmly yet mischievously.

"Julian! I'm wrapping presents! I thought Lucia told you not to disturb me." She replied with a teasing tone. Julian smirked as he walked over but averted his gaze from her wrapping.

"I know, but I've come to check on your progress." He examined the wrappings and nodded once in approval. "They look very well done and the colors are excellent. I'm assuming you had your robot's help?"

"Of course!" Cecile exclaimed as she gestured to the robot, who just made a nodding gesture. The mechanical whirs of the bot made Cecile giggle. She knew Julian did not like machines but Cecile could care less - Silky was her friend and not someone to be regarded as anything but trash. "Silky's wonderful, per usual."

"Right, well," Julian said as he turned away and she heard him walk away from the table. "I hope you know that tonight is the party. And you know what I want you to do?"

Cecile's face fell slightly as she realized what he wanted. "You want me to remain in my room and practice…" She said sadly.

"Yes." At this, Cecile's face fell further and she turned away. Julian smiled softly before he approached her and he kneeled down to meet her height at the floor. "It's all right, Cecile. They are all boring businessmen and women who you would find utterly drab." He chuckled teasingly and Cecile found herself smiling too.

"Okay, I will stay put." She admitted. While she didn't think she'd find business people boring, she wasn't going to question Julian. He ran the Company after all.

"Good." He stood up. He walked to the door and stood in front of it as he turned to face her once more. "I'm sure you will find some way to occupy your time. You needn't practice tonight."

"Thank you, Julian!" Cecile exclaimed as she grinned happily.

"Of course, Cecile. You practice so much and while it is very wonderful that you do so, I don't want you to tire yourself out." He chuckled and Cecile smiled. With a swift nod, Julian left with a solemn look on his face with Cecile none the wiser. When she heard the door latch close, she smiled mischievously.

She blushed as she thought of Blitzwing's warm and inviting voices. All of their voices made her legs weak and her heart flutter. She couldn't wait to see him again! She could only hope that he was free to come this evening.

"I know exactly how I'm going to spend tonight!" She announced happily as she called over Silky and had her bring the phone.

* * *

Blitzwing had been sitting in his personal chambers on his makeshift chair. They didn't know what to do about Cecile having the Shatterpoint gem. They weren't sure if it was the one they had been tracking the first day they met, but it seemed that way. However, they briefly wondered why it didn't pick up on their scanners, seeing as she carried it with her always. Though coming back to her having one, it made them consider whether or not to find some way of taking it from her. After all, they did have orders from Megatron…

"No!" Random refused.

"What do you mean 'no?!'" Hothead yelled.

"Just… no! We're not taking the Gem from Cici!" Random put his servo down at that moment. It would take a sun exploding to convince him otherwise. Icy knew this just as well as Hothead did. But Hothead was not one to back down from a challenge.

"We have orders from Megatron! We cannot disobey them!" Hothead retorted.

"Yes, but this is Cici! Our special femme! She's been through so much, can we really add onto that and take her sire's present to her?" Random rationalized. Hothead grumbled. "And besides, you don't want to do it either!"

"O-Of course not!" Hothead wanted to pound Random a new one for even thinking for a second that he wanted to do that. "I don't want to see her get hurt, just as much as both of you do."

"Then let the gem go! We can find another one!" Random added.

"Random does have a point," Icy voiced his thoughts. "We can indeed just find another one. And besides, didn't we already agree that our holoform and Decepticon lives are to be separated? Including all that goes on in those lives?"

"That is true…" Hothead grumbled under his breath.

"So, as far as we know, why would Cecile be in the possession of a Shatterpoint Gem? She is a human, a human we do not know. We only saw her jump off a bridge, henceforth, we do not know anything about her or what she has in her possession."

"But we do know her!" Hothead yelled in response.

"Yes, but we as a Decepticon did not save her from an awful offlining. The holoform did that. The Decepticon did not spend time with her for many hours on end, go shopping with her, share personal stories, and care for her. The holoform did." Icy said confidently.

"But… we're the holoform?" Random half asked and half reassured.

"Indeed we are, but to Cecile, we are not a large, frightening, and terrible machine. We are a human male, early in their adult stellar cycles and who just so happened to stumble across a very lonely femme who was about to do something she could never take back. We spent time with her but as a disguised human. As a Decepticon, we don't know her, henceforth, we have nothing to feel guilty over. Do you see my point here?" Icy explained.

"Yes, I think I do." Hothead replied. And Random just nodded happily.

"Then we are in agreement. We do not attempt to take the gem from Cecile. She has our trust, and I fear that breaking that trust will hurt her more than it will hurt us." Icy stated.

"I can definitely see that happening…" Hothead said defeatedly. He didn't like to admit it, but seeing Cecile in pain would cause just as much pain to him as it would Icy or Random. Just the idea of hurting Cecile made him want to crawl into a ball and go offline. "Lucius, Heinrich, and Raine are not the same as Icy, Hothead, and Random. At least not in her eyes…"

They all gave an in sync sigh.

"Wait a minute!" Hothead suddenly realized. "Why do we care so much for a human! An organic?"

"I dunno." Random replied. "She's very nice and treats us like we matter!" He retorted as if it was very obvious.

"Well, yes! But, clearly we care for her more!" Hothead replied. "I just want to know why? Why this human? Why a human to begin with?!"

"Are you implying what I think you are implying?" Icy asked with uncertainty.

"Maybe I am!" Hothead spat. "Maybe we've all gone full on fragging insane and now we're having a dubious friendship with a human girl! Again, Megatron would have our heads!"

"Maybe more than just a friendship!" Random teased. "I personally still wanna kiss her!" He repeated with just as much vigor and excitement as the first time he announced the ridiculous idea to the others.

"We are not talking about this!" Hothead exclaimed, having had enough of Random's craziness.

"As much as I want to say that I agree with you, Random does have a point. The way we've interacted with Cecile has been anything but platonic…"

"But we don't really mean it..? Right?" Hothead asked, his voice sounding tough but faltering slightly at Icy's silence. "Right?!" Hothead repeated, sounding even more confused and unsure than before. Icy shook his head.

"I do not know…" He muttered, but of course, his two headmates could hear just as well.

"I just think you two are in major denial!" Random exclaimed, giggling slightly as he thought about Cecile and her pretty face. Her long, flowy hair and how soft it felt to touch. The way she so perfectly fit into his arms. She was so dainty and small but adorable and sweet. She was the complete opposite of Blitzwing in general. "We totally love Cici! She's a special one! Ooooh! What if she's our spark-"

"Alright! That's going a bit too far, even I can say that now." Icy interrupted, trying to push back that thought. "Cecile is someone we care deeply about, of that we cannot lie. But to suggest that we are intended? That requires time to figure out. And besides, it's unheard of for Autobot or Decepticon to develop a sparkbond with a creature of a different species."

"Well, fine! But I definitely know that we are in love with Cecile!" Random exclaimed surely. Hothead groaned but said nothing to Random's statement. Icy remained suspiciously quiet. "Awww come on, admit it!~"

"Maybe…" Icy finally voiced his thoughts. Random gasped loudly before cheering joyously.

"Slag yeah! Now all we have to do is fly over there, confess our love, and-"

"You are forgetting something, Random." Icy replied with a slightly sour tone. Random was confused as he listened for Icy to explain himself. "Cecile is human, she has a natural human form. We do not. A relationship with her, even with a holoform, would be difficult to sustain. And besides, how do we even know that she would return our feelings for her?"

"I still think that Random's utterly insane!" Hothead retorted. Random brushed him off. But what Icy said made sense - how could they know that Cecile cared for them just the same? And even if she did return the feelings, how could they have a fulfilling relationship with Cecile if they could not even touch her without exerting so much energy? How could they keep Cecile from knowing the truth?

"I…" Random sounded defeated and saddened as he slumped his shoulder pads and exhaled. "...You're right…" He said finally, knowing that it wasn't easy for even Icy or Hothead to acknowledge. And even if Cecile knew about them being a 'con, would that even make it easier? If other Decepticons knew of Cecile's involvement with Blitzwing, they would kill her. Of that, Blitzwing was sure.

For now, the best they could do is remain friends with Cecile. And hope for the best.

A buzzing from within his comlink alerted the trio out of their stupor. Icy immediately picked it up. "Blitzwing here."

"Oh! Hello Blitzwing!"

"Oh, Cecile." Icy replied softly yet fondly. Oh, thank the All-Spark it wasn't Megatron but their sweet, wonderful Cecile. Icy found himself smiling at her voice and leaned against the seat, relaxing his pistons. "Why the sudden call?"

"I wanted to invite you to a party tonight! It's in my room and I will have all sorts of goodies and foods for us to eat! Oh and movies to watch, er, in my case listen to!" She laughed at her own joke. "Also, I would love to get a chance to dance with Raine!"

"Awww! That's so sweet, Cici!" Random immediately popped up and before the others could protest, Random made his move. "I would love to come! When is it?"

"Tonight at 9 pm!" Cecile replied excitedly. "Don't be late!"

Random giggled at her teasing and smirked. "Oh, trust me, I won't be!~" He gave a soft purring noise and he could practically feel Cecile's blushing face and her excited form.

"O-Okay!" She replied and Random grinned widely, glad to have made her so flustered.

"I mean, this is a party… in your _bedroom_.~" Random added, with an even more seductive tone, which sounded so not seductive to any of the other personas. Cecile went deathly quiet on the phone before they heard a squeak and some major shuffling. Hothead immediately took over and was completely embarrassed.

"Ignore him! He is a monster!" Hothead shouted with nervousness in his voice. He didn't want Cecile to know anything about how they felt and here was Random, blurting it out as if the trio were courting the girl! Instead of any negative reply, all Hothead heard was laughter.

"No, it's all right! I don't mind Raine's flirting." She replied honestly yet sweetly. There was a brief pause before she continued. "So I will see you tonight?"

"Definitely." Icy replied, resuming control. They could almost hear Cecile smiling as she nodded.

"It's a date!" And with that, she hung up the phone.

* * *

The next couple of hours passed by painfully slow. Blitzwing desperately wanted to see Cecile but he had so many other things he needed to do. He had to go patrolling for a Shatterpoint Gem, and again, with no luck. It was to the point where Megatron basically commanded him not to return unless he had a Shatterpoint Gem.

Which was fine by Blitzwing, seeing as he had a very special date to attend.

When 9 pm did eventually roll around, Blitzwing immediately flew to her house excitedly. All three personas were equally excited to see her and they all wanted to spend time with her. Icy had been constantly asking the others if they had her presents to which the two would reassure him. Hothead was nervous about the whole ordeal and what would happen. He didn't want Random to do something stupid.

Blitzwing arrived quickly and landed in the forest but not too far away so that he could walk to Cecile's house with the presents in hand. It cost him a lot of energy but luckily, he had drunk a whole can of oil beforehand alongside some pretty decent energon. So the trio figured they would be safe and not exhaust themselves.

It was snowy but not crazy like the previous day. It was lightly snowing with plenty of snow on the ground. This didn't bother Blitzwing as the cold didn't bother the holoform and he made his way over the snow easily. He remembered what he had to do in order to get to Cecile but due to him holding a bag full of presents for her, he couldn't simply teleport outside of her room.

And so he decided to do something rather unorthodox.

* * *

Lucia had been in the kitchen, helping to prepare dinner and food for all of the guests. She was the main Lady in Charge of the manor and so she was damned if she wouldn't perform her duties properly.

To her utter surprise, she heard a tapping noise on the door that led to the outside. Confused and unsure of why a guest would use the kitchen door, she went over and opened it. Her confusion instantly vanished when she saw who it was.

"Lucius." Lucia said with an almost concerned tone.

"Hi Lucia!" It was definitely not Lucius this time. Perhaps another one of his alters? Regardless, she exhaled and let him in.

"Come on, you have a special girl waiting for you." She said politely. The alter grinned excitedly at that comment.

"Lead the way!" He exclaimed happily. Lucia smiled slightly at his enthusiasm but that didn't get her to drop her guard all the way. She led him through the kitchen, earning confused looks from the other staff but one look from Lucia told them that she would explain later. No one questioned Lucia after all.

The two made their way up the second set of stairs of the manor. These were not nearly as used as the main stairs but they were often used by the staff like Lucia. Julian or Maxime never came up this way. As they got upstairs, Lucia had Lucius follow her down the long hallway. She could sense his curious gaze but waited for him to say whatever he wanted to say.

"Lucia?" This voice was deeper but gentlemanly. This was Lucius proper.

"Yes, Lucius?" She replied.

"How long have you worked for the Rousseaus? You seem to be very familiar with Cecile and this family." He observed. Lucia smiled. This man was certainly intelligent.

"Since I was a young woman when Cecile's mother took me in. I had nothing and was nothing but Madam Amelie had faith in me." Lucia explained, remembering the day Cecile's mother accepted her into her family as through it were yesterday. It was a day she would never forget. "She saved my life."

"Amelie? That was her name?" Lucius sounded fascinated and yet saddened by the mention of Cecile's mother. Lucia thought that perhaps Cecile had told him of the accident for him to have such a visceral reaction. And truth be told, she herself was not unfazed by what happened that day.

"She was a wonderful woman and truly remarkable." Lucia said simply yet honestly. Before long, the two reached Cecile's room and Lucia stepped to the side, allowing Lucius to approach the door. He gave her a curious look and she smiled. "You can knock. I'm not going to disturb you two."

Lucius nodded once before he knocked on the door, announced himself, and entered. The Director of the Manor simply left the two alone…

* * *

Blitzwing stepped into the room and was immediately surprised by the way Cecile was dressed. She was dressed in a form fitting yet stretching, long sleeve, carmine red, dress with green tights. Around her neck was the necklace with the Shatterpoint Gem on it but also there was a white and poofy scarf wrapped around her neck. Overall, she had the look of a festive person around this time of the year, Bitzwing noted.

Not to mention she looked absolutely gorgeous. They hadn't expected to find her in such a form fitting and yet short dress. And she was breath-taking!

They were so consumed by their awe that they needed a moment to realize that there was soft and classy Christmas music playing in the background and her room was decorated with lots of lights and ornaments, alongside a small tree in the corner of her room, which was not decorated but there were boxes around it. Blitzwing did not know for what purpose this was but he figured Cecile would tell him.

"Hello Blitzwing…" She greeted him softly as she shuffled slightly, shifting her weight and looking rather awkward suddenly in her current attire.

"Cecile," Icy greeted her pleasantly as he approached her and decided to turn on the charm to make her feel better. He didn't often do this but he knew that she must have dressed up for them and she must have been expecting a response. They definitely had a response to it but she couldn't see it, so it didn't count. Nonetheless, he kneeled before her, took her hand, and kissed her knuckles tenderly, mimicking what Random had seen in human films.

He could feel Cecile's small jump and tenseness. He looked up to see Cecile blushing like a red tomato. It was so obvious that Cecile was enjoying this, seeing how she smiled and tried to hide her expression. Icy chuckled as he released her hand, stood up, and smiled warmly.

"You look stunning." He whispered gently and Cecile's eyes went wide as she covered her face and squealed in delight. Random took control and laughed at her flusteredness.

"Aww, Cici, don't hide, sweetspark! We don't bite. Well… maybe a little!~" He teased, which caused Cecile to make a prolonged squeaking noise. Random giggled. "I'll stop if I'm making you uncomfortable."

"No!" Cecile almost immediately exclaimed, uncovering her face and looking up at him though he knew she did not see him. Random just smiled down at her as she cleared her throat, looking sheepish as she smiled slightly. "I mean, I'm not bothered by it whatsoever."

Random couldn't help the boyish grin as he giggled, which Cecile smiled fondly at. The emotions he felt made him inhale suddenly, stunning himself. They were those of utter delight and happiness, ones that expressed the purest sense of joy and affection he had ever felt. It made Random's spark melt as he realized something that the other two didn't quite seem to grasp.

They were in love with her.

They were _so_ in love with her.

A jolt of happiness spread through the crazed alter as he grinned and did his best to hide his thoughts from the other two. In his distracted state, he let Icy take over once more.

"So, what now?" He asked gently. At that, Cecile's smile turned more excited as she gestured for them to follow her to the small set up by the tree, where there was a couch and a projection set. Cecile looked very happy as she plopped down on the couch and patted the spot beside her. Blitzwing put down the bags he was carrying and sat beside her as she grabbed a remote and started to fiddle with the device.

"We're gonna watch a movie! Do you know any Christmas movies that you enjoy?" Cecile asked kindly. Blitzwing had no idea how to answer her. They had never seen a Christmas movie, let alone even knew much about Christmas itself.

"Truth be told, Cecile, I have never seen a Christmas movie. I never had time for it and my family never celebrated." Icy explained, half lying. Cecile looked saddened by that news but then smiled reassuringly.

"Well, if it would be acceptable with you all, I would like to remedy that." Cecile said sweetly, which made all three alters feel very mushy inside.

"That would certainly be acceptable." Hothead replied with an equally soothing tone, an unusual show of softness from the usually angry alter. Cecile grinned as she nodded once.

"Perfect! In which case, let's start with Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer!" She cheered as she bounced up and down in her spot, excitement pouring out of her body like radiation. It affected the con beside her as well as they all waited curiously to see what she was going to show them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please REVIEW/COMMENT! I really appreciate the support!


	6. You Have My Spark

They had gone through several films at this point. Random had absolutely loved the movie called "The Nightmare Before Christmas" he found the stop-motion animation extremely charming and Jack the Skeleton reminded him of himself! Hothead wasn't quite a fan of any of them but if he had to pick a favorite, it would be "Home Alone" if only because of the thieves getting what came to them in the end. Also the traps were very clever. Icy enjoyed "Love Actually", a movie that Cecile had only seen once unlike the rest of these movies, so she didn't remember all of the visuals. He enjoyed this movie in question because it had several stories to follow along to and Icy liked a lot of the characters' interactions.

Now they were watching the last movie on their list. Cecile excitedly stood up as she bounced up and down excitedly. She quickly pulled out the last movie and put it on. "This movie is my favorite by the way!"

"Oh? Why is that?" Icy asked, amused at her antics. Cecile laughed as she winked.

"You'll just have to see!" She teased. Icy chuckled before he nodded as she plopped down next to him.

"I see…" He said softly as his gaze lasted a bit too long on her person. Xal, Primus, and all Gods above, why was she so beautiful? It seemed though that she had caught on as she turned her head to meet his gaze with her own, which was confused.

"Are you going to watch?" She asked curiously. Icy blushed as he nodded once before mentally slapping himself.

"Yes, I will." Then Hothead showed himself. "Aren't you blind?"

"Yes, but I can tell when someone is looking at me." She joked as she leaned back and relaxed, ready to listen to the movie. Hothead followed suit and refused to look at her as he paid attention to what was going on screen.

* * *

" _You know if it wasn't me talking I'd say you were the prettiest girl in town!_ " The characters, known as George Bailey, complemented Mary on screen.

" _Well, why don't you say it?"_

" _Oh, I don't know, maybe I will say it!"_

Blitzwing and Cecile had been watching the movie known as "It's A Wonderful Life", with little commentary besides Random sniping in every now and then with some jokes. Blitzwing couldn't help but think of Cecile as George and Mary spoke to each other. Blitzwing's gaze returned to Cecile as he watched her cuddle up on the sofa, blanket wrapped around her and snacking on some popcorn she had Silky made earlier. He hadn't been entirely paying attention to what was going on screen but the conversation continued. George had asked Mary about her age, then they joked about Mary having a long dress and needing George to pick it up. The moment where George was looking into Mary's eyes romantically definitely caught Random's attention as he wondered if George would make a move. When Mary just turned around and kept on singing, Random exhaled, which earned a curious glance from Cecile.

"He didn't make his move!" Random exclaimed, pouting a bit. Cecile giggled.

"Just watch." She smiled as they both fell quiet again.

" _Okay then, I'll throw a rock at the Old Grandhill house!"_ George exclaimed as he picked up a rock, which caused Mary to run back over, begging him not to.

" _Oh no, George, don't. I love that old house."_ Mary said. Random noticed Cecile had been smiling for this part.

" _No, wait, if you break the glass you can make a wish but you gotta be a pretty good shot at it!"_ George replied as he aimed and then chucked the rock, breaking some glass.

"Well, that's one way to win the girl over!" Random laughed, which earned a snort from Cecile.

" _Oh no, George, don't! It's full of romance in that old place. I'd like to live in it!_ " Mary said with a soft tone. George didn't look too fondly at the house either way.

" _In that place?"_

" _Uh-huh."_

" _I wouldn't live in it as a ghost. Now watch!"_

"I'd like to live in a house like that someday." Cecile commented as George threw a rock and made his wish, talking about what he would do with his wish. Blitzwing looked down at her with surprise on his face, though she couldn't see it.

"But, what's so wrong with the one you live in?" Icy asked curiously.

"Memories, and not all of them are good. Too many of them that are bad." She said with sorrow in her voice and Icy looked at her as her smile shook. Icy closed the distance and held her closely, which tired him out so much but he didn't care. When he heard her laugh, he looked down confused. "Also, have you seen how big this place is? I'd rather have a smaller place and relearn where everything is and have it for myself than live in this house with my family…"

"Your family?" Icy asked softly as she pulled away. "I know your family has not been kind to you since your mother died. I can tell that they treat you poorly."

"Lucia doesn't and she's my family." Cecile retorted, trying to ignore Blitzwing's words. Sure, Julian was cruel and didn't care about her feelings regarding anything really but he provided for her. Gave her a roof over her head, food, clothes… Without him, she would be all alone and would have nothing.

"I mean your brother." Hothead stated firmly as he grabbed the remote and paused the movie before he looked at Cecile with surety. "Everytime you are around him, I can see you put up a mask. When you speak of him, you don't say fond things but you do vouch for him and make excuses for his behavior. He expects you to do everything for him, doesn't he?"

At this point, Cecile had curled up into a ball and looked ready to cry. She shook her head as the sleeves of her dress rolled back due to her lifting her hands up to hide her face. And Hothead paused when he saw the white lines of cuts on her arms. Without warning, he once more closed the distance and held her gently, stroking her hair despite not feeling it whatsoever. She choked back a sob but that didn't stop the tears from running down her face as she sobbed heavily into his shoulder, clutching him tightly.

"I-I…" She heaved as she shook her head. Hothead looked at the crown of her head and then into her eyes as she looked up, her cheeks were stained red and so were the rest of her eyes. "I can't l-leave… I have n-nowhere e-else… t-to g-g-go…"

Had it not been for the combined wills of Icy and Hothead, Random would have come out to beg her to come with them. They all knew that was impossible but the fact that the idea even popped up was surprising to them to some degree. It took some back and forth before the alter to front was Random.

"Oh, Cici…" Random whispered as she cried even harder. He just continued to hold and stroke her long, flowy hair. The two remained that way for several minutes, with Random being silent for the first time in the longest time. All three of the alters could mutually agree that they all cared about her deeply but Random was probably the one who felt the most for Cecile in terms of wanting to protect her. Even from his human point of view, he knew she was small and delicate. Her limbs were thin and she barely had anything in terms of curves. She was frail but she was not weak. "Has anyone ever told you that you are so strong?"

"H-Huh..?" Cecile murmured as her lips trembled and her body shook. She had stopped crying but was still emotionally not quite there.

"You are strong. You've survived through so much. You're blind and yet that still doesn't keep you down! Cecile, you are incredible." Random said genuinely. He watched as her cheeks turned a shade of red as her eyes widened, flustered. She turned away and shook her head.

"No, I-I'm r-really not." She replied quietly, dropping the blanket that she had been holding.

"No self deprecation! You are valid and amazing and everything that has happened to you is not and never will be your fault. I don't understand how someone so talented, so compassionate, so gentle, honest, patient, beautiful could suffer. You don't deserve it. You never should have gone through that." He explained gingerly as he wrapped the blanket around her. Her eyes were filled with fresh tears that were a mixture of happiness and sadness.

"T-Thank you, Raine…" She smiled softly. "I-I don't deserve you."

"No," Random said firmly as he pressed a finger to her lips, effectively silencing her, which caused the girl's eyes to widen with surprise. "I don't deserve you." He said so softly that he was sure she hadn't heard him.

* * *

"I don't deserve you."

Those were his words. Cecile couldn't help but feel the shock course through her. Hearing the usually happy and bubbly alter say that made her pause. She wasn't sure what to say. But the way he sat, she could feel the tension coming off of him. She pulled his hand away from her mouth and wiped her tears away before a smile spread across her face, albeit a small one.

"Yes, you do. If I deserve you then you deserve me. We both deserve each other." She said warmly as she reached out to touch his face but when it took too long, she felt Blitzwing's hand grab her own as he guided her to his face, where she pressed her palm against his cheek. She blushed sheepishly as she giggled. "Sorry."

"Not a problem." It was Lucius who spoke with a rather amused tone.

"What happened to you, Lucius..?" She asked softly. She felt him go utterly still as they both went very quiet.

"W-Whatever do you mean?" His voice was shaky, which wasn't normal. She leaned in closer.

"You speak of my… issues as though you've experienced them yourself…" She said. It was quiet for several moments more before she heard Heinrich exhale.

"We've… been in a similar situation." He said with not a lot of emotion to his voice. She didn't speak, letting him continue as she lowered her hand. "Remember when we said we were orphans? Well, we lived in the care of a femme named Madam Whitelight. She was obligated to take us in as a government mandate. But she hated our guts. Well, at the time it had just been Lucius, Raine and I hadn't existed yet." Cecile nodded for him to continue, knowing he had paused to see if she was following. "Anyway, she was a slagging nasty bo- person and she abused us. She kept us quiet, never cared about us or our feelings, she worked us to near death at times. All she cared about was what we could do for her. She hit us and beat us badly even. It was only when we were older that we ran away and then we ended up working for my current boss."

Cecile felt cold as he finished recounting what had happened to him. She hated the fact that her only friend had been in a similar position to her. She felt her anger climb up quickly as she glared at nothing she could see. How dare this Madam Whitelight lay a hand on them?! How dare she treated him as anything other than a wonderful person! She finally started to understand Raine's words. How could someone so calm, collected, gentle, and intelligent be treated like dirt? How could someone so passionate, so fiery, and expressive be forced to be quiet? And how could someone so excitable, so energetic, so sweet and social be beaten? It enraged her. She gritted her teeth but forced herself to school her expression.

She felt Heinrich's hand on her shoulder. "Cecile?"

"Yes?" She replied tersely, worried that if she said too much, she would explode from her white rage. She felt Heinrich flinch a bit at her heavy tone before she heard him shuffling a bit.

"It's… all right. I'm here and I'm okay. We all are. And you… you will be okay too." Heinrich said reassuringly. Cecile leaped at him and hugged him tightly, closing her eyes and nuzzling the crook of his neck. She felt his hands wrap around her and press her snug against his body and she nearly moaned in delight. He wasn't exactly warm but he was so comforting and he was hard. His body was just hard and she found herself liking that feeling very much. And the way he held her. She fit in his arms and lap so perfectly and his large hands easily covered the back of her head. A warmth pooled in her stomach as she shivered in delight.

* * *

"I'm sorry!" Icy apologized quickly as he retracted his hands, remembering how cold his holoform was compared to a human's body temperature. Irritation crept up as he pulled away. Xal above, he wanted to hold her for all of eternity. If only he could actually feel her. He wondered internally how soft she would feel. Her hair, her skin… It was so bizarre to Blitzwing how appealing he found these parts of her to be. But her softness and the way her hair framed her gorgeous face and small form, how squishy and malleable her skin was. It all added onto the attraction for him.

Blitzwing had never really known what exactly his "type" was. He never really cared. There were some who joked that he and Blackarachnia would be an _amazing_ couple but Blitzwing rejected the notion almost immediately. And it wasn't because of her organic half (after all, here he was holding a full on organic without the slightest trace of disgust or disdain) but rather because of Blackarachnia's personality. She was just a very nasty femme who experimented on him and caused him to become a further weapon for the Decepticon cause but she also broke his mind. Yeah, Blackarachnia was no better than Whitelight in that regard. Frag her.

But Cecile… he started to realize what his "type" was. She was stunning in her own way - small, petite frame with not many curves. A massive difference between her and Blackarachnia already. Her face was tired and pale and she didn't look healthy. But when she smiled, the whole world could be hers. Frag, Blitzwing knew that if she asked him to do anything, he would. If only to see her smile. And her eyes. Pale red with no black pupils which was uncommon among humans. Her eyes were soft and held this ethereal quality to them. They showed him everything and revealed everything. And even though she was blind and disabled, she was still strong mentally and could still write and make music.

But those were just physical traits. It was her innocence and charm, her bubbliness, her quirkiness, her kindness. Blitzwing liked how nice she was to him. He was never treated like this. Like he mattered. Like if he was gone, he would be missed. This was considered a weakness among Decepticons. But Cecile gave him something he could never have with any other bot, Decepticon or Autobot.

She gave him kindness.

"N-No, I forgot how cold you feel… but I like it" She said. Icy watched her as she smiled fondly at him.

"Shall we resume?" She asked, grabbing the remote but waiting for his say so. It didn't take long for Icy to say something.

"Of course!"

" _What is it you want, Mary? What do you want?"_ George asked confidently. " _Do you want the moon?_ " He pointed to the moon. " _Just say the word and I'll throw a lasso around it and pull it down! Hey, that's not a bad idea - I'll give you the moon, Mary._ "

"Awww, that's so romantic!" Random cooed. Cecile was only inclined to agree with him as she nodded and giggled.

" _I'll take it!_ " Mary replied. " _Then what?"_

" _Well, then you can swallow it and it'll all dissolve, see, and the moonbeams will shoot out of your fingers and your toes and the ends of your hair… am I talking too much?"_ George said warmly.

" _Yes!"_ The man on screen shouted in sync with Random. When Cecile laughed at his response, Random's gaze turned to her and he found himself floored by how happy she looked. He loved that about her so much. Not only did she make him happy but he made her happy. He loved making her laugh so genuinely.

" _Why don't you kiss her instead of talking her to death?!"_ The man on screen yelled.

Yeah, why didn't he? She was right there, waiting, looking absolutely stunning. Random looked at Cecile's face and found that his spark was beating faster. She was... beautiful. And more than anything, Random wanted to kiss her. He was desperate for that and he knew that Cecile probably would like it too considering how flirty she has been in the past with him. Primus, he needed this and so did she.

"Frag it, to the pits, I can't take it anymore!" Random exclaimed. He grabbed Cecile and she didn't have time to respond to his motions as he pressed her tight against him, his fingers in her hair and cupping cheek. And before any of them knew it, Random had closed the distance.

And he kissed her.

Random could feel Icy's shock and panic and Hothead's fear and anger but he did not care. Cecile felt so right against him and when he felt her kissing him back, he knew she was into it. He knew immediately that they all wanted her just as much as she wanted them. When he had to pull away so Cecile could breathe, Random saw hearts in her eyes as she took a deep breath and smiled happily.

"Oh, Cici, I can't resist you. I want to be the George to your Mary." Random flirted and Cecile giggled at that.

"Is that before or after they get together?" She asked warmly.

"Both!" Random exclaimed as the two giggled. Random met Cecile's unseeing gaze before she kissed him again and this time far more amorously and lovingly. This kiss lasted longer as Random explored her form with his hands, trying to feel as much of her as he could, despite having no sense of touch as a holoform.

The second time they pulled away, Icy managed to take control. As soon as his eyes locked on Cecile's, caution and fear melted away. Frag Megatron, frag his fear, frag anyone who would deny him this. Cecile was his and he was hers. And he never wanted to go back. He gently cupped her face as he gazed over her. He leaned in closer and chuckled as he felt her shiver once more. "You are so beautiful, Cecile…"

"And you are absolutely handsome." She flirted in response as she bit her lip. He chuckled in response. Icy chose to ignore her illogical statement.

"And you have my spark." Icy cooed before he kissed Cecile, not with as much lust and need as Random but with more emotion to it. and instead focus on locking his lips with hers. He pulled away briefly. "You've stolen it." He whispered quickly before his lips locked with hers in another long kiss.

"Do you want it back?" Cecile giggled in response. Another chaste kiss before Icy leaned in and was replaced by Hothead.

"Never." He growled before kissing her once more with far more passion and desperation than either of the two previous alters, causing Cecile to moan. Hothead enjoyed hearing the sounds she made as she surrendered to his touches and kisses. At this point, Hothead was only angry because Random and Icy made their first moves before he did. And besides, there was no point in denying it now. He was smitten with her and he wanted nothing more than to be with her.

Several long moments later and Cecile and Blitzwing were no longer kissing, just basking in each other's presence. He felt his vents were running faster as he struggled to maintain this form. It was Icy who resumed control and had to physically distance himself from Cecile despite how much it pained him to do so. When Cecile whimpered from the lack of his touch, he hesitated.

"Cecile, I feel a bit tired and my aversion to being touched is starting to kick in." Icy lied and oh Primus how it pained him to do so. To his surprise, Cecile had an understanding look on her face as she smiled.

"I completely understand, dearest. Emotions are a bit all over the place right now. Who knew that kissing after a heavy conversation would do that?" She whispered jokingly as they both kept their distance from each other but if Cecile were to reach out, she could touch him. "Did you mean it?"

"What?" Icy asked confused.

"When Raine said that he wanted to be the George to my Mary and when I asked if that meant before or after and he said both? Did he mean it?" She asked, and Blitzwing could tell she felt anxious asking this.

"Of course I meant it!" Random fronted immediately. Icy then resumed control.

"We all mean it, Cecile. Heinrich and myself included." Icy stated honestly. Cecile's smile at that made Blitzwing genuinely think that she could win over Megatron's spark with it.

"Does that mean you are asking me to be your girlfriend..?" She asked, her voice small but hopeful. Blitzwing's spark skipped a beat as he didn't even hesitate.

"Yes." It seemed as though all three of them said that in sync, which stunned the three alters but they didn't dwell on it. "Cecile, would you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course." She answered happily before grinning widely. "Should I rewind the movie a bit? We kind of lost track."

"No, I think I know what happens." Random answered with a flirty tone, which earned a giggle in response from Cecile...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHH THEY FINALLY KISSED!
> 
> I was so FRICKING HAPPY to write this chapter omg! There's plenty more to come btw!
> 
> REVIEW PLEASE! REVIEWS HELP MOTIVATE WRITERS LIKE ME!
> 
> -Sage


End file.
